Thunder Struck
by m3thod-mak3r
Summary: Zexion x Larxene a pairing apart, trust me!The silent struggle between the basement dwellers and the topsiders of Castle Oblivion ebbs and flows while Zexion and Larxene try to unravel their intrests in each other.
1. Enter

Notice:

From: Author

To: My poor, poor readers

I don't like romance. I never have. I never will. I don't read it. I don't watch it. I don't draw it. And I certainly never thought I would be writing it. This fanfiction started as a joke between me and a friend. 'Zexion and Larxene! Hilarious? Who the crap would try that?'. I wonder. Suddenly, a strange force (named Aerith08) was talking seriously about me writing a romance series (a genre I have no experience with) about Zexion and Larxene (two characters who are completely different from one another). I took her friendly suggestion as a challenge. And here I am. This is my first try at romance; if I'm lucky it'll be my last. Don't get me wrong, I tried my best. I tried to give you goose down fluff, and not that woven plastic crap they make Halloween spider webs out of. Wether I did I good job or not, well, that's for you to decide.

Just don't let Aerith08 challenge you to write out of you're happy little box.

And if you can, keep her from doing it to me ever again!

3 to all of you. Readers are always in that empty cavern in my chest they used to contain a heart.

* * *

A groups of six figures, ominous as shadows, hovered before the doors of a large castle which was as gloomy and twisted as the darkness itself. Castle Oblivion did not just loom, it gloated, tossing its dark silhouette across the cloaked coven below. One of the forbidding figures separated and arm from the dark mass of it's figure and began...poking around in it's pocket?

"Where'd I put that key..." thought Larxene aloud. Axel spread his arms theatrically and sighed with heavy drama, "Honestly Laxative! I would think that even a low ranking member like yourself would be able to handle carrying a KEY!" Larxene frowned, poking her fingers questing the confines of some secret pocket, "I know I put it in here...and...here we go!" she said, a grin stretching across her face. "Presenting...house key!" she said in triumph, holding the key above her head.

Angrily, Vexen snatched the key from her hand, "Enough of this! This Castle is a tool, not a summer home! Your attitude is most inappropriate Larxene."

Licking her sore fingers, Larxene turned her grin to Vexen, "Ahh...you're just sore because the Superior gave you one nasty dressing-down for not finishing the Castle on time. And despite all your most valiant efforts, isn't is STILL not done?" she asked sweetly.

Vexen simply growled and slammed the key in the lock. Before he turned the handle, however, Marluxia intervened, "As the master of the Castle, I think I will have the honor of opening it to the public. Thank you Vexen." said Maraluxia, giving the steaming Vexen a cool grin. With an easy click, the door opened, permitting the members of Organization 13 to examine it's halls for the first time.

Stepping into the sterile white hall, Larxene immediately began to voice her complaints. "Vexen! It's freezing in here! Just because you like the cold, that doesn't me you need to inflict it on us! And what's with this decorating hmm? It's like an insane asylum in here. All white and boring." she said, scuffing one black boot against the virgin floor.

Vexen's left eye developed a horrible twitch, "I had more important things to think about than interior decorating, you silly little girl. For example, calibrating the memory loss per floor ration, and harmonizing the system with Namine's powers."

"Which you still haven't done." Said Larxene, examining her gloved fingers.

"Enough!" snapped Lexaeus "Why do you waste your time bickering like children when we have important work to do!" he continued.

In spite of the critique, Larxene continued, "Well, it should be WARMER at least! Don't you think so, Zexion?"

Zexion had been taken completely be surprise by Larxene's request for his opinion. He has been deep in thought, contemplating the role the Castle would play in getting the hearts of the Organization members back. _Perhaps this time..._ he has been thinking_ perhaps this time, we will succeed. Indeed, this is one of the better plan's we've had. Hopefully, within these walls, there will be little room for argument and power struggles; those things simply get in the way of progress. _But Larxene's question's had abruptly derailed Zexion's optimistic train of thought. Frustrated he snapped, "I don't care what the temperature is! Whatever you can get the most work done in!" He half expected Larxene to make some whiney complaint about how she couldn't work if her fingers were freezing in her gloves, but she simply shrugged.

Zexion, sighing with resignation, stepped forward to deliver his judgement of the Castle. Examining the pristine hall, he noted that the chill in the air was not due to temperature alone; the forbidding atmosphere of the exterior had clearly contaminated the inside of the Castle as well. Zexion knew the Castle would not harm him, but even so, it felt like some great sedated beast to him, kept under control by thin reins. _It would be a calamity if Castle Oblivion fell into the wrong hands. After all, Nobodies are little more than memories...we would be more easily corrupted by the Castle's powers than ordinary humans._ "This Castle will serve our purpose well, I think. Good work Vexen." said Zexion with a slight nod.

However, only Marluxia seemed to be listening. Vexen himself was fuming, spitting quiet insults at Larxene while his fellow founders nodded with lofty sympathy. Meanwhile, Larxene was examining a white vase, turning its delicate form over and over in her hands, her eyes darting across it's perfect shell. She seemed to hate it. Axel was standing in a corner, yawning broadly, seemingly unconcerned about the entire event. Zexion narrowed his eyes, frowning slightly at the man, "Axel, do you have anything to add?" he asked quietly.

Axel stretched, gave another yawn and said, "The cold makes me tired. Turn up the fricking heat already!"

"Told you Vexen. I would think that your old man joints would need to be babied anyway." Said Larxene with triumph, placing the vase down on it's end table with swift roughness.

Zexion gritted his teeth, "For the last time! It doesn't matter what temperature it is! Just so long as you can work!"

Marluxia smiled a little and, looking right at Vexen, said, "True as that is, my plants will not do very well in this temperature. Will someone please turn the heat up?" Seething, Vexen complied, as he was obligated to obey the commands of the master of the Castle.

"Thank you Marluxia." purred Larxene as she slunk up to his side. "I knew you'd see it my way." she added, smiling slightly.

Marluxia, who was normally rather composed, didn't seem to know how to arrange his facial features properly, or what to do with himself. "That's quite unprofessional Larxene." he said stiffly, his usual flamboyance gone.

"Not what you said last night." she said, leaning on his shoulder.

Marluxia turned chery blossom pink and tried to snap backward. Every Organization member present was instantly silent. Gazes, reflected various degrees of surprise and disapproval examined Marluxia's face.

"She's lying!" he said, pushing Larxene away. "I don't know what she's talking about!"

Axel rubbed his angled chin and smirked, "Methinks the woman doth protest too much."

"I'm not a woman!" Marluxia protested hotly.

"Could have fooled me." said Axel, casually, examining his fingertips. Larxene giggled girlishly.

Zexion, losing patience fast, snapped, "Enough of this! Let's get to work on making this Castle fully functional!" Provoked by his words, the members of Organization 13 began to filter into different parts of the castle with all the eagerness of very viscus fluid. Shaking his head, Zexion joined the small crowd's march into the un-welcoming bowls of Castle Oblivion.


	2. Curling

For his first few days at Castle Oblivion, Zexion's time was completely consumed by work, mostly in the basement of the vast Castle. In fact, he has only been upstairs once, for an initial staff meeting, during which Vexen reviewed the schematics of the castle in a presentation tinged with pride. In a distinctly smug voice, Vexen explained the terribly complex system which would allow Namine's powers to be channeled through the walls of the castle. Though Vexen's talk had been unspeakably boring, Zexion had felt that it was his duty to pay attention as best he could. The meeting was interrupted when Larxene gave a huge, exaggerated yawn. As she hid the action with a hand, she asked, "Why are you telling us this if none of it actually works yet?" Vexen hadn't replied to this, but his grip on his telescoping pointer tightened considerably.

The basement was a dismal place, half finished and sparsely decorated. "Marluxia wasted most of the 'comfort' budget upstairs. Naturally. That ungrateful dog." was Vexen's aggravated explanation. Zexion had insisted that some order be imposed on the shabby basement levels, so he implemented the 'goal of the month' policy, and created a rotating job chart to keep the basement in order. For the most part, work in the basement levels was as smooth as clockwork. The only interruption came when Vexen became enraged with the blatant disrespect of Larxene, Axel and Marluxia. "We are part of the Organization. Loyal to it. They have no right to be sneaking about behind our backs. They shouldn't forget who their masters are." was his oft voiced complaint. Zexion and Lexaeus were, for the most part, both silent and extremely competent, speaking only when business required it.

Though Zexion was a hard worker, particularly when the task was getting his heart back, even he was beginning to feel a bit like a mushroom, spending all his time underground. Excusing himself from his work, Zexion began to climb the stairs to the upper levels of the castle, leaving the subterranean pit of the basement behind him. The castle was immense, but largely empty, and Zexion's feet created tremulous echos in the abandoned hallways. Zexion relished the solitude of the castle's white halls; the utter separation from his responsibilities and the other Organization members. Zexion had never truly found his niche in the Organization. Though his demeanor was most similar to his fellow basement-dwellers, he though that their methods were occasionally cruel. They're latest plan to use Namine touched something that Zexion thought he had lost with his heart: guilt. _If there was any other way..._ thought Zexion as he drifted like a black ghost through the secret stairwells of the castle.

A familiar scent began to drift past Zexion's nostrils. It was the sharp tang of ozone, tempered with the soft fragrance of rain. _Larxene._ Thought Zexion. He was very familiar with the his fellow Organization member's scents, and could even tell how they were feeling by the way they smelled. As Zexion got nearer to the main hall of the castle, he could tell Larxene was excited about something. _Or as close to true excitement as one could come without a heart._ Thought Zexion, somewhat bitterly. None the less, he was curious as to what was amusing Larxene. _Probably something dangerous. Or sadistic. _He thought grimly, opening a dark portal so he could get to the main hall before Larxene hid whatever (or whoever) she was toying with.

Zexion appeared suddenly in the main hall of the castle, his boots ticking slightly against the floor as he exited the dark portal.

Larxene was startled by the sound at first, since the noise amplified by the comparative silence of the castle. She twisted around quickly to face whichever Organization member had snuck up on her, but when she saw it was Zexion, she relaxed visibly and grinned, "Hey Zexion. What are you doing topside?" she asked slyly.

"What are you doing?" demanded Zexion, peering past Larxene.

"Well I was walking along and I realized that this floor would be great for curling. I mean, it's so smooth! And Vexen keeps it cold enough in here...so I got him to set up a curling lane for me. I brought my own rock from home! Naturally, it isn't the same without a team, but I have to keep in form if I want join my team again when I get my heart back, right?" Larxene stepped aside and showed off her handy-work. Indeed, a good portion of Castle Oblivion's floor had been coated with ice. Larxene had a large, smooth rock in hand, which seemed to be part whichever sport she was trying to replicate on the castle floor. Zexion was speechless.

"It's really fun! I COULD teach you how to play, if you like. Then you could join a league or something. You'd probably be good at it. Don't worry; it isn't a contact sport. A shrimp like you would be a real asset to the team." said Larxene, taking his silence for approval.

"What in the Hell are you thinking?" asked Zexion, breaking his stunned silence "This isn't your personal playroom!"

Larxene shrugged, "People hardly come through here anyway. It doesn't matter. I'd have it cleaned up before Sora got here."

"That isn't the issue!" said Zexion, truly enraged, "You are a member of this Organization because you had the goal of getting your heart back! You swore to assist your fellow members! This..." Zexion waved his hand at the ice sheet, "is childish, and a waste of a valuable resource: time. You would be better off practicing fighting, or assisting Marluxia upstairs then playing silly games! I don't know how you convinced Vexen to make this for you, but I can assure you he will not be doing something like this again!" Zexion mentally commanded the castle to take the ice away, which it did, leaving Larxene's curling equipment stranded on the floor.

Larxene frowned at her equipment. "Oh come ON!" she muttered, gathering her things up and darted into a dark portal before Zexion could rebuke her further.

Zexion blinked. _Well, that was interesting._ he considered. Larxene had been very angry when he had chided her for using the floor as an ice rink, but when he had first appeared, Larxene had seemed almost...happy. He had sensed it on her. It was a very uncommon thing, for her to be happy about something. Normally, Larxene had a red hot kind of joy, something savage and savory that grew in her when she was fighting or killing something. Or, most disturbingly, when she was in pain herself. The presence of someone...that gave her no pleasure, but cruelty or suffering drove her to elation. _So...what was she reacting to? She wasn't torturing anything that I could see._ Pondered Zexion. But before he could explore the thought any further, another Organization member appeared in the hall.

"Zexion?" The voice was accompanied by a powerful scent of flowers. Marluxia had opened a portal behind Zexion and stepped through. "What did you do to Larxene? She's very upset."

Zexion turned wearily to face Marluxia, wishing that he had stayed put in the basement. Things were less complicated there. "I didn't do anything out of the ordinary, and I can't see why she is upset. I had very good reason to be angry with her. She was using this floor as an ice rink! I rebuked her as I saw fit. Is this an issue?"

Marluxia frowned, "Yes there is. She is barely and adult...you shouldn't be treating her so harshly."

Zexion was surprised and more than a little angry at Marluxia. _How can he possibly think I was out of line? And is Larxene really that good at play-acting, or is he just dense? She wasn't upset; she was angry. How did she convince him that she was sad?_ Thought Zexion. Aloud he said cooly, "Excuse me, but Larxene joined the Organization with full knowledge of it's aims and the responsibilities of being a member. If she was an adult enough to shoulder that sort of work, then she can stand a little criticism. And if not, she has no place here. Her behavior was intolerable and unbecoming as a member of Organization 13. She is lucky that I am the one who found her, and not Vexen or one of the others. They might have reported her actions to the Superior, and I can assure you, he would not be in the least bit pleased."

Marluxia's eyes grew slightly wider at the harsh critique. A grimace seemed to touch his lips but he continued despite, "I know that! But as the master of this castle, I order you to be kinder to her." he said, his voice colored with minuscule shades of anger.

Zexion raised his eyebrows. _Marluxia seems to have become quite comfortable with his new role._ He thought mildly before adding. "If you want to be a leader, you should realize that becoming emotionally attached to your charges is often fatal. A good leader makes objective choices. Those who don't will not retain their posts long."

Marluxia blinked, "We don't have emotions. You know that."

Zexion looked away from Marluxia and at the plain white walls of the castle. The offered only condescending comfort and poor answers. "Of course we don't..." said Zexion. For some reason Larxene's face came to mind, and her simple joy over the curling game which she set up. _Was that happiness a lie? _Wondered Zexion. _And if it is...why can't we all share that same lie?_


	3. The castle leader might be compromised'

Zexion returned to the basement, somewhat perplexed. Marluxia's statement about not being able to feel had called Zexion's own worries to the surface, the way a car crash summons thoughts of mortality. _This castle...there is so much at stake here...this time, we must make some progress. Even though our methods might be cruel, we must make progress at all costs._ Thought Zexion glumly. _If this Organization can't get come answers, then it has outlived it's purpose._

As though drawn to Zexion's doubts, Vexen appeared in front of Zexion, holding what appeared to be a crystal. "Did you come from topside Zexion?" asked Vexen. Vexen sounded almost excited, a state only heavy experimentation put him into. "Y..yes?" replied Zexion, somewhat surprised by Vexen's enthusiasm.

"Yes! Larxene was down here about half and hour ago, making a mess of things as usual. Anyway, she suggested that adding ice or certain crystals to the walls might make Namine's powers even stronger. Apparently, she reads that fortune telling rubbish, and she mentioned that crystals are renowned the world over for their ability to magnify physic powers. I ran a few tests, and the silly girl was actually right! Don't mention it to her, or she'll be rather annoying about it."

Zexion raised his eyebrows. He couldn't believe that Larxene has insightful about anything even vaguely scientific. "Did you give her anything as a reward?" Vexen snorted, "Of course not! What is this, kindergarten? But she did suggest that I coat the main hallway in ice to test how effective frozen water is as opposed to crystal. Naturally crystal would be better but it would be rather expensive..."

_So that's how she got her curling lane. Rather sly of her. _Thought Zexion. Larxene was extremely childish, but she was also good at manipulating people. _What a dangerous combination...immature goals and a honey coated voice. I'll watch myself around her._ Resolved Zexion. To Vexen he added, "If the research is strong enough, we can probably appeal to the Superior about additional funding. If crystals are really as effective as you say they are, I'll go to the Superior myself and ask for extra money."

Vexen looked at Zexion suspiciously. Volunteering to ask the Superior for favors was simply not done. The Superior was somewhat fickle, and it was a great risk to ask him for more than he was willing to give. What Vexen didn't realize was that Zexion was willing to take any personal risk to get his heart back.

* * *

While Zexion was traveling to speak with the Superior, work on the castle escalated to a fever pitch. In two short weeks, the 'guest' of honor, Namine, would be transported to the castle, and Vexen was hoping his darling castle would be ready to receive her. Both upper level and basement dwellers worked double time, trying to get the castle fully secured. Even Larxene contributed, though Marluxia would occasionally rebuke her (half-heartedly, though the expression does not entirely apply) for being slothful. "But when is the fun going to start?" she would ask at every opportunity, the same way small children might ask, "Are we there yet?"

When Zexion did return to the castle (additional funding for the crystals secured), he found all the Organization members in various states of panic and disarray, excepting Larxene who was as breezy as ever. She floated above the chaos, as though buoyed by some inexplicable self-confidence and excitement. Zexion almost admired her ability to completely detach herself from the complex problems of the castle.

Only a few days before Namine's arrival, Vexen approached Zexion in his basement laboratory. "Zexion, could you please check Marluxia's progress on Namine's room? I have a feeling Larxene had provided him with ample distraction from his tasks. Not to mention Larxene might have changed the room some funny color, or tinkered with the defense system up there." Vexen asked cooly, a smirk playing on his thin lips.

Zexion flinched at Vexen's request. Zexion preferred to avoid contact with others; he was even distant with his fellow founders. Zexion had a feeling Vexen was sending him on a social call simply out of spite, probably brought on by Zexion's success in getting the crystals. Vexen was convinced the Superior had credited the crystal idea to Zexion, since it was Zexion who had proposed the idea to him. Though Vexen was correct about that assumption, Zexion did not feel an ounce of pity for the other man. _Nothing ventured, nothing gained. And it was Larxene's idea anyway. _Thought Zexion for the hundredth time.

Aloud Zexion asked, "Can't you go and talk to him?" Vexen's grin widened. "I'm afraid not. Lexaeus and I are working on some very important wiring. It was extremely inconvenient for me to break away from it to ask this favor of you. No, if I'm away any longer, serious complications could arise. You'll have to do it Zexion. Think of it as an opportunity to flex that formidable social muscle of yours."

Narrowing his eyes at Vexen was as much outward anger as Zexion would permit himself. Zexion opened a dark portal and backed into it, never letting Vexen out of sight. A moment before the portal closed in front of him, Zexion could have sworn he heard Vexen give a slight laugh. Zexion simply brushed the cruelty off. _As long as this keeps him happy._ Thought Zexion as he emerged near the living quarters of Organization 13.

The upstairs members had their rooms, sensibly, upstairs, on the same level as Namine's room. That way, should an emergency arise, someone would likely be nearby to handle it. Similarly, Zexion, Vexen and Lexaeus had rooms near the castle's main control wiring, which controlled where Namine's powers were focused. While the basement dwellers had rooms which were somewhat out of the way, in a dead end corridor which could only be described as grim, the upstairs rooms were arranged along a brightly lit, white hallway, with the air of a hospital ward. The doors were uniform white, except for Larxene's. She had hung a large poster advertising the music of a band called 'The Aquabats'. Zexion took mental note of this, and resolved to ask her to remove the poster, in case the Superior came to call. Marluxia's room had a small plate above it, bearing his name and his rank within the Organization, the scent of flowers rolling out from behind the door was enough to identify it in Zexion's case.

Zexion stood on a tile in front of the door, the pressure of his step signaling the door to slide open futuristically. "Marluxia, Vexen asked me to.." and that was as far as Zexion got. Zexion had expected to find Marluxia watering his plants, or crooning to them, or something similar. However, Zexion certainly did not expect to see Marluxia sitting awkwardly on his bed, with Larxene giving him a soothing backrub. None the less, that was exactly what Zexion witnessed as the door slid open.

Marluxia looked as surprised as Zexion did, though Larxene didn't seem phased at all, "Hey Zexion!" she said cheerily, "What were you saying?" she asked. Zexion blinked, "Actually, I came here to talk to Marluxia about Namine's room. Vexen wanted to ask..." said Zexion, attempting to play the entire even off with the same level of normalcy as Larxene had. It took only a second longer for Marluxia to find his voice, "How...how dare you just come into my room? These are my private quarters. I would think you could respect that!" Marluxia rarely got visibly angry, but his sudden distemper almost outweighed his shock.

"Next time I'll knock, in case something even more intimate is going on." said Zexion scathingly. "Vexen wants out to check Namine's room again. Make sure everything is working properly." before Marluxia could respond, Zexion opened a dark portal and strode into it, slipping back to the basement.

As soon as Zexion had returned to the basement, he sought out Lexaeus. The man was working on some wiring, as predicted, but Vexen was nowhere to be seen. "Lexaeus, I have something to report from topside." Zexion said stiffly. Lexaeus stood slowly, turning to face his fellow basement dweller. "What would that be?" he asked, crossing his arms. "I believe the trustworthiness of the castle leader might be compromised." Zexion reported gravely. Lexaeus gave a little laugh, "You know, Vexen has been telling me that for weeks, but it seems less crazy coming from you. What did you find?" he asked.

Zexion considered, "It appears that Marluxia and Larxene are...involved beyond the call of their work." he said finally. Lexaeus raised his eyebrows, "Romantically?" he asked, curious. Zexion smiled a little, "As much as they could be without hearts, I suppose. Certainly more than just friends."

"And why is this a reason that they might be...how did you put it...'compromised'?" asked Lexaeus, rubbing his chin.

"Back in Organization headquarters, Larxene didn't seem the least bit...interested...in Marluxia. If anything, she was most comfortable around Axel. It is against our nature to have sudden changes of feeling, since we are composed of memories of our former selves. We, in essence, have no heart to change." Zexion felt rather silly gossiping about the relationships of his fellow Organization members like he was a highschooler, but there was a point at the end of it, so he braced himself and continued. "I believe that Larxene is trying to use Marluxia."

Lexaeus smiled a little, "To accomplish what?" Zexion shrugged, "No idea. People write her off as a little girl, but I assure you, she is very clever. If she is involved with Marluxia, it isn't because she loves him; being in his especially good graces is going to serve her some purpose." he finished, confidently.

Stretching a little, Lexaeus said, "That's a pretty tall claim, based on a little fooling around. But I trust your instincts on this Zexion; you've always had an uncommon power to sense when people are hiding something. We'll keep an eye on them. Though..." Lexaeus thought a moment, "if we tell Vexen that there might be weight to his little conspiracy theory, he might just go up and confront Marluxia outright, and even drag our names into the mix. It's best if Vexen goes back to just plain old hating Marluxia like he did before, rather than running around convinced that Marluxia is 'up to something'. Let's keep this hush around him. Sound good?"

Zexion nodded, feeling vaguely upset, for some of reason. _Something about seeing Larxene and Marluxia...well, that would be awkward to the best of souls. I'm probably still feeling a little awkward about it. Well I will be knocking next time, no doubt about it. _Thought Zexion, trying to shake the slightly depressed state of mind. The gloom lingered for the rest of the day however, until Zexion finally retired to his quarters and got some sleep to get the episode off his mind.


	4. Almost Aussie

Notice:

From: Author

To: My poor, poor readers

EVERYTHING in Castle Oblivion runs on wires. Magic wires that are to complicated to explain. In fact, to get the full depth of their significance and uses, I would need to use English, Japanese, Hebrew, Latin and several languages that have no written form. Just accept that the wires are CRUCIAL and that they run EVERYTHING. They are much more important that insulation, pipes, air ducts or soda. I mean, things don't just WORK. Even the Organization needs wires. Wires make everything better. Which is why they are nearly always working on bundles of wires. Important wires.

* * *

Larxene was giving Marluxia another backrub. She had volunteered to do it, all coy and cute and full of smiles, but in reality, she gained no particular joy from the task. She didn't really care for Marluxia, not the way he cared for her anyway, but it was convenient for her if he loved her. _As much as a Nobody can love._ She thought cynically, hiding her feelings behind a smile.

Marluxia was planning something big. He had told her all about it, and she had listened, played dumb and giggled when he spoke passionately of the new order he was planning on imposing. Marluxia was sick and tired of being treated a second class Nobody by the Superior, simply because he was not one of the founding members of the Organization. Larxene believed the Superior had sensed this, which was why he had tried to placate Marluxia by giving him command of Castle Oblivion. But that didn't help at all; now Marluxia had simply tasted power. And he liked it. Marluxia was planning on overthrowing the Superior, and his plans were just crazy enough to work, at least in Larxene's opinion. If she was on Marluxia's good side when that glorious revolution came around, she could go from being second to last to second in command...

"You really don't need to do this Larxene." said Marluxia, trying to sound dispassionate and calm. He was failing rather miserably, gratitude seeping into every syllable of his speech.

"You know you like it." she whispered coyly "There's no need to lie to yourself about it." Her sharply angled fingertips dug into Marluxia's back, the way a cat works a scratching post.

The sensation between pain and pleasure both excited and frightened Marluxia. It was as though Larxene's every touch brought him under her control just a little more...and he liked it. Trying to save himself from drowning in her presence, Marluxia patted Larxene's wrist and told her, "That's enough though. I've still got some work to do on the room. I would hate to see Vexen's face if she escaped."

Larxene scowled, "Or hear him! Vexen's voice get's so squeaky when he's mad. It would hurt my ears."

Marluxia stood up and cradled Larxene's chin, smiling fondly at her, "I'll have to get you some earmuffs then." he said.

"So not my style. I'd wear them for you though" Larxene said, a little purr creeping into her voice.

Marluxia chuckled and let her go. Helping her up from his bed, he lead her out from his room, "I'll see you later. Try not to do anything silly." he cautioned gently.

Larxene winked, "Me? Silly? Naah.." she said, cute as anything. With a slight wave, Marluxia departed and headed off towards Namine's room, leaving Larxene to her own devices. As he disappeared around a curve, the smile disappeared from Larxene's face.

"And what are you up to, Laxative?" came a cool voice from behind her. She didn't even need to turn around to know it was Axel talking.

"Nothing much." Larxene replied breezily, flicking some invisible dirt off her Organization cloak. Axel laughed and suddenly appeared in front of her. "I doubt that. I don't need Zexion's super sniffer to smell the flowers on you. You've been in Marluxia's room." said Axel wagging his finger at her.

Larxene winked at him, "A girl's gotta keep busy." she said coyly.

Axel laughed, "Is that how it is? Well, if Marluxia starts getting boring, you can always visit me." he replied, teasingly. "Oh I donno Axel. Whenever you have free time, you go right to your room and shut the door. I'm thinking maybe you don't need me to keep yourself occupied." Larxene said with a smile, kicking the sexual humor up a notch.

"Why, I am shocked and offended that you would suggest such a thing. Everyone knows that I'm the gentleman in this Castle." said Axel, pretending to be terribly wounded by Larxene's remark.

"You know, if your wounded ego bleeds on the carpet, Vexen is gonna make you clean it up." observed Larxene as she walked past Axel.

"Warning noted. Where are you off to?" Axel asked, watching Larxene head for a long staircase which took her almost directly to the basement.

Glancing over her shoulder she said, "I figured that the basement folks might need a little cheer, and I've got more cheer than you can shake a stick at. Catch ya later!" Larxene bounced down the stairs, almost tripping over her cloak in her haste.

Axel was left alone in the hallway, stroking his chin in thought, a smirk tugging at his face. "What are you up to, Laxative?" he asked aloud to empty halls.

Larxene was on the third floor of Castle Oblivion, fiddling with the transporter in the main portion of the floor. It was supposed to allow Sora to travel to floors he had previously beaten, however the one on the third floor seemed to malfunctioning. Using moggles as test dummies, Larxene had concluded that the third floor transporter would not relocate you within Castle Oblivion, but you would end up somewhere in Australia. Fixing the transporter was tricky work, since even the slightest wrong move could send Larxene to the Outback, or some other undesirable location.

"Fucker." she snarled, prodding the wires furiously. Larxene was plenty knowledgeable, but not at all patient, which increased her chances of being transported to Australia by a great deal. In fact, Larxene was about to trip the exact right part of the transporter to send her halfway across the world when Zexion happened to intervene.

Zexion, who was marveling how his business would bring him to the top levels of the castle twice in two days when it had been weeks since he had even seen sunlight, noticed Larxene at the end of the third floor hallway, about to give the wrong part of the transporter an aggravated slap. Without a second thought, Zexion gave a cry of alarm and tackled Larxene, getting her away from the dangerous transporter.

From her position on the floor, Larxene was, for about half a second, sure that she had been flung to that far off land of Koala bears and kangaroos. However, when she opened her eyes, she was not staring at a far flung sky, but rather at Zexion's concerned face. In accordance to the laws of physical comedy and cheap fluff, Zexion had ended up on top of her when he tackled her. He was clutching her wrists, pinning them to the cold floor of Castle Oblivion, and his legs were positively tangled with hers.

"Well, not the greeting I expected, but I'm not complaining." said Larxene coyly. Zexion blinked, as though not immediately sure what she was talking about. Suddenly, realization seemed to flicker across his eyes. Scrambling up in a frantic flutter of cloak, Zexion began to explain himself, rather more worriedly then he intended,

"You were trying to fix that transporter...you were about to hit it wrong and get sent to...where does that one lead to?" he asked.

"Australia actually." said Larxene standing with much more dignity. _Well well. I guess even stoic Zexion can remember embarrassment. _Thought Larxene. Zexion certainly seemed much more awkward than he usually did. Zexion however, was not fooled by Larxene's easy-going response. He unique powers allowed him to sense that she was just as embarrassed as he was.

Fixing her hair, Larxene commented, "Well, you saved me the expense of a plane ticket back from Sydney, so thanks for that." she winked candidly, "Though a simple 'don't touch that!' would have worked just as well."

Zexion sputtered uncharacteristically, "But..you were about to.."

Laughing, Larxene knelt by the transporter again, "I know I know. Don't worry about it. I won't mention it to Vexen if that's what you're worried about."

"Not really." admitted Zexion, "I'm not terribly concerned with what Vexen thinks about me. Though...you aren't hurt are you?" he asked.

Larxene looked up at Zexion and cocked a curious eyebrow at him, "From getting tackled by you? Hell no. Come on. You weight like, what? 70 poounds?"

Zexion frowned. "So long as you're sure...why are you working on that thing again? Haven't you learned your lesson?" he asked, indicating the transporter.

"Nope. And it needs to get done." pointed out Larxene. Then she turned back to him, curiously. "Why are you up here again, anyway?" she asked. Her mention of his previous visit brought Zexion back to full awareness and brought to the surface his memories of seeing Marluxia and Larxene together.

"My business concerns only me and Marluxia." he said shortly as he began to walk down the hallway, "Classified information for original members and the castle leader only." he clarified.

"Ah. Well thanks for helping me out." said Larxene stiffly. She was concerned that perhaps the Superior had discovered her and Marluxia's plot, and that the two of them were about to be in very serious trouble.

In reality, Zexion just had some more security devices to discuss with Marluxia, most of them of his own design. However, before Zexion could install any of them, he had to get them approved by Marluxia. There was nothing secret about them, but he didn't really feel like telling Larxene what he was doing. _I've got a lot of work to do today, and she will probably just slow me down, pretending to be interested and such. You'll be talking to her for hours and won't even know it..._Zexion opened a dark portal to facilitate his travels and disappeared.

Larxene was left alone in the hallway. She watched him go without a word, then went back to her work.


	5. 99 Red Balloons

Zexion was wandering the halls, seemingly lost within the writhing white passages, but more so lost within himself. Though he was obsessed with getting his heart back, work had become difficult for him recently. It was hard for him to concentrate on anything for any real length of time. Wandering the castle corridor's twisted maze, which seemed to mirror his own mind, was th only activity which could hold his attention.

Perhaps seen Larxene with Marluxia had affected him more than he liked to admit. Or perhaps it was just stress getting to him.

Only two days after he had rescued Larxene from the malfunctioning transporter, Zexion was drifting through the halls during one of these increasingly frequent walks. Down one of the least trodden hallways, Zexion saw something bobbing in the stale air of the nether regions of the castle. The object carried with it the aroma of ozone. _Larxene._ Zexion thought. As he drew closer, he realized the floating object was a bright orange balloon, solitary and celebritory without a cause.

Curious, Zexion fingered the long ribbon which hung from the balloon's circular body. Glancing past the balloon, which was so very out of place in the strict and starchy Castle Oblivion, Zexion saw two other balloons farther down the passage. Following the trail of balloons, Zexion headed down the most twisted and solitary corridor of Castle Oblivion. Zexion had an excellent memory, but he couldn't remember where this passage let out. It was so isolated, not even he had bothered to explore it. The balloons appeared with increasing frequency as the corridor spiraled down and down. If it wasn't beautiful, it was certainly surreal. And all of them, ever last gay sphere smelled of ozone.

Eventually, the balloons became so think that their harlequin, trailing ribbons became as dense as a curtain. Zexion continued, even though he could only see a few feet in front of him, though he found the experience unpleasant but inexplicably sensual. Perhaps it was the ribbons sweeping across his face and hands, like thin fingers nagging for his attention. Or the smell. Ozone.

Suddenly, Zexion was free from the nearly claustrophobic embrace of balloons. The chamber which the balloon corridor emptied into was nothing short of amazing. The cavern was as vast as a cathedral, with a great stone ceiling decorated with the natural flourishes of stalagmites and water-hewn curves. The floor of the great cavern was smooth stone, half submerged by water which was as reflective as new glass. The chamber felt cool and ancient, or at least, it would have, had it not need decked out in full party regalia.

Someone had placed lit candles on every available ledge on the cave walls, and had even set a fleet of floating candles adrift in the pool. Festive flags and streamers decorated the cave walls, many of them bearing the phrase "Happy Birthday!".

At the far corner of the cave, Larxene was attempting to hang yet another banner. She was very causally dressed; trading her black Organization cloak for tight jeans and a black tank top. As Larxene battled with the sticky tape, which was meant to affix her poster to the uncooperative wall, she was idly humming the 'Happy Birthday Song'.

"Larxene? What in the world are you doing?" asked Zexion, quite stunned.

Larxene dropped her poster in surprise. "Wha? Oh. Hey Zexion."she muttered as she stooped to retrieve the colorful poster. "I guess you're gonna tell me this is against 'Organization 13' policy huh? I bet I am gonna have to take all this shit down."

_She thinks I'm going to chastise her again. Like I did when she was practicing curling in the main hall._ Zexion realized. Aloud he said, "No, it's okay. But...why?" he asked, feeling as though he had been dumped into some strange Wonderland.

Larxene gave him a randy little half smile. "Weeelllll it's sorta a secret, but...today's my birthday. Well, it was Arlene's birthday anyway. I was setting up this room for a party, just for the Hell of it. I didn't think anyone would find it here, so I wouldn't get it trouble for decorating..." she said. Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"I thought the point of parties was to bring people together to celebrate something. I would think you would want people to find your party." he asked suspiciously.

Larxene laughed, "You don't miss a trick, do you Zexion? I just couldn't find anyone to come who would want to come. Marluxia's playing with his plants, Axel's a git and I figured you basement people would be busy. It's a pretty lame party anyway. I tried to order pizza, but I think the delivery boy got lost. I got a cake though!" she said cheerily.

Zexion almost felt pity for her as she went back to taping her poster. Wanting to do something to make her seem a little less pathetic, Zexion asked, "What...what kind of cake is it?" He sincerely hoped Vexen didn't learn that he had been talking about such un-manly things as cakes.

Larxene, apparently not catching the forced politeness in Zexion's voice, smiled broadly and leapt over to him. "Coconut Creme!" she said excitedly, "I baked it myself!"

"Isn't that a pie?" asked Zexion, the scientist in him questing technicalities.

"Oh piss off. It's still good! Try some!" Larxene demanded, dragging Zexion to a corner of the cave, where she had a large box sitting on a rather table-like rock. Larxene was gripping Zexion's hand tightly, forcing him to stand at attention as she revealed the cake. Zexion couldn't have escaped the cave if he wanted to. Which he did. Desperately. In spite of his discomfort, Zexion tried to keep his facial expression stoic, though his unhappiness probably showed. He didn't have the least interest in pies, cakes or birthdays, but it appeared he would be staying for the entirety of Larxene's party.

Regretting his kindness, Zexion tried to pull away saying, "I've actually got a lot of work to do, so I'll have to be going."

As he turned away, Larxene snatched his elbow, "Oh don't be jerk. We can have some fun! You remember 'fun', right?" she said, that particular purr creeping back into her voice.

Zexion blinked. Excited. Nervous. Ozone.

"I don't care to. If you want some fun, go find Marluxia. I'm sure he'll entertain you." Zexion snapped as he stalked away, leaving Larxene in the cavern.

Before heading back into the balloon ridden corridor, he turned back to glance at Larxene. She looked somewhat deflated, one of the straps of her tank top slipping down her shoulder. She fixed it ideally, no looking particularly depressed, but she would not meet Zexion's eye either. Though she looked only mildly disappointed, Zexion smelled deep disappointment rolling off her. Or the memory of it.

"Well, if you're busy I understand. No playtime for the basement crew. I'd love to know what you're working on that keeps you so busy all the time." Larxene laughed a little. It sounded natural enough, but Zexion knew it must have been forced.

_The mission is more important than anything else. _Zexion told himself _But still..._ Before he reconsidered his choice to leave, Zexion nodded goodbye and headed back down the balloon filled hallway.

As he walked back to the basement, Zexion could not help analyzing the situation. _Why was she so insistent that I stay? We've never exactly been friends. In fact, before we arrived in Castle Oblivion, I don't think she's said more than a few sentences to me. Perhaps..._ Zexion shook his head _Nobodies can't feel lonely, depressed or unloved. Besides, with Marluxia playing the roll as boy toy, she is possibly the least lonely of all of us. _He thought viciously.

Pausing before he entered the basement laboratory, Zexion examined the hand that Larxene had clutched. Even through the glove, it still tingled. Zexion wondered why, since her grip hadn't been firm enough to cut off his circulation. _Curious._ Zexion thought before he returned to his 'work' mindset.


	6. Enter Namine

The day after Larxene's party, Zexion was awakened by a pounding on his bedroom door. The knock pounded out the rhythm of a song Zexion didn't know, though it sounded like a dance beat. Even before the scent hit him Zexion knew who was at the door. Only Larxene would pound on his door at 5:30 in the morning.

Zexion groaned. He was tired enough without her being around. Just her voice tended to sap his energy.

"Coming..." called Zexion wearily as he slipped his standard issue Organization cloak over his boxers. With the cloak zipped to his knees and his boots on, the casual observer couldn't even tell he wasn't wearing a shirt. Or pants.

When Zexion opened his door, appearing fully dressed, he was indeed greeted by a grinning Larxene. She winked at him an gave him an energetic peace sign. "'Sup?" she asked cheerily.

"Me, since you woke me." said Zexion dryly.

Larxene smirked. "Funny. Anyway, I thought you might want some pie. I had tons left over from yesterday." she dangled a box in front of Zexion's nose, and swung it back and forth like a metronome.

Zexion rolled his eyes _Why in the world would she think that?_ "Thank you. I'll eat it later." Zexion said with forced politeness as took the box from Larxene. "Now if you excuse me I have 27 minutes left before my alarm goes off. I intend to spend it sleeping." he said as he began to turn back into his room.

"Oh by the way. Namine came today." said Larxene simply, as though she was discussing the weather or something equally mundane.

That woke Zexion up. "What?" he said, his eyes widening, "She wasn't supposed to come for another week or so! What happened? Where is she now?" he demanded.

"Right here!" said Larxene smugly. Reaching to the left of Zexion's doorframe, she pulled Namine into view. "Saix and Xigbar came by a little while ago and dropped her off. I was the only one awake, so I had to sign for the package. You guys are sure lucky that I'm an early riser, or else they would have had to shackle her to the front stoop or something. They seemed quite rushed."

Zexion was stunned, _Why would Xemnas do this? Vexen sent him a communication just recently, explaining how we would need a little more time to get the Castle fully functioning. Why would he suddenly Namine to us? To hurry up our work by adding the weight of necessity? Did something happen? _Zexion wondered.

"Namine, this is Zexion. You know him right?" Larxene asked, holding on to the girl by her elbow. Namine was dressed in a pure white slip and not much else really. The girl was very slim, skinny even, and she looked pale, cold and maybe a tad frightened.

Zexion had only seen the girl once before; when Xaldin had first captured her and presented her to Xemnas and the rest of the Organization. Namine had looked even more confused, and who could blame her? Then, Namine had been stored in a large golden cage, and suspended from the ceiling of the vast meeting hall of Organization. From their lofty thrones, the Organization 13 members had watched the girl tremble in her prison as Xaldin explained how he had found her and captured her.

Xemnas, stoic and critical as always, listened in silence as the Namine pled to be released. "Do you know what you are Namine?" he finally asked. The girl shook her head slowly. "You are a Nobody. A nothing. You don't exist. You shouldn't exist. You don't matter. Even the slightest Heartless is more real than you are." Xemnas said with monotone cruelty.

Namine had protested weakly, but Xemnas silenced her with a wave of his hand. "You can deny it all you like, but it doesn't change what you are; something that shouldn't even exist."

This statement seemed to upset Namine greatly, but she had no way to be rebuke it; Zexion thought she probably had realized that she was less than a real being.

"However." Xemnas continued, "There is a way for you to become real. To have a heart. To exist again." Namine looked up at Xemnas, a little shimmer of hope in her eyes. It was then that Xemnas knew he had Namine in he clutches; to him, her hope was the look of a dehydrated animal given one last chance at water. Not matter the cost, she would take that chance.

"There is a boy, named Sora. We have reason to believe that you can manipulate him, using his memories. He was able to become whole again, even though he was once something like us, something that shouldn't exist or be. If we can figure out how he did that, then we all will be able to get our hearts back..."

Not long after that meeting, Zexion proposed a plan to Xemnas, "...I call it 'Castle Oblivion' ... the concept is the further you go into the Castle, the more your memories are corrupted..."

Now, Zexion was faced with Namine again, though this meeting was much less formal then their first had been. She stared at Zexion, looking slightly frightened. _Does she know I cam up with this Castle?_ Wondered Zexion.

His musings were broken when Larxene asked, "How long are you two gonna stare at each other? It's like, really boring." she complained.

"Larxene, you can't just drag her around the castle. We have to get the others." said Zexion sternly, recovering his composure.

"I wanted to give her the grand tour. I'm sure she'd really like the game room." Larxene protested.

Zexion raised an eyebrow, "Gameroom? What gameroom?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Never mind!" said Larxene hurriedly. "Can I wake the other members up?" she asked gleefully. Her excitement meant that it was probably a bad idea to let her do so.

"Erm.." said Zexion.

"Thanks!" Said Larxene happily. She shoved Namine into Zexion's arms. "Watch the brat for me!" Then, before Zexion could protest, Larxene darted down the basement residential hallway. "Hey! Hey! Rise and shine! Wake uuuuuuppppp!" she shouted, pounding on Lexaeus's and Vexen's doors. When she was sure she had made enough noise to wake them up, Larxene opened a dark portal and jumped through it, presumably on her way to rudely awaken her fellows upstairs.

Just after she left, Vexen opened his door, looking groggy and enraged at the same time. He didn't seem to realize he was wearing only his grey boxers and a matching hair net, "What the Hell was that all about!" he demanded.

Namine took one look at the half naked Vexen and closed her eyes tight. Zexion dearly wished he could do the same.

"As you can see..." said Zexion tersely, "Namine had arrived somewhat earlier than expected. We need to decide what to do with her."

"What?" shouted Vexen, his voice cracking with anger, "But I told the Superior myself! We are not ready to accommodate her!"

Zexion rubbed his forehead. "I know that. We will have to decide what to do until we are ready. That's why we're having a meeting."

Vexen gaped at Namine for a few additional seconds, then ducked back in his room. "I'll get my Powerpoint!" he stammered.

"Get some clothes on." Lexaeus commanded as he stepped out of his room, fully dressed and completely unruffled. He ruined the illusion of utter calm when he said, "I'm going to kill that girl."

Namine's complexion became even more pale.

"He means Larxene." Clarified Zexion. _This is going to be one bizarre meeting. _He thought unhappily. Zexion could only imagine what kind of trouble Larxene was causing upstairs.


	7. Motives Mesh

Larxene kicked open the door to the captive's chamber. She sashayed in, holding a slice of coconut cream pie on a sparkling white plate and a cup of milk in a frosted glass. A very monochromic meal indeed.

"Chow time!" Larxene said, approaching Namine, who sat at the center of the white room. Though it was comfortable in many respects, Namine knew what the room really was: a giant birdcage to keep her from escaping the Organization's clutches.

"Yo Namine! Didja hear me?" asked Larxene, nudging the girl with her toe. "Vexen thought you might function better with a little food in ya." Larxene looked over the crouching girl's shoulder to see what she was up too.

Namine was clutching a sketchbook close to her body, while a small, tight fist guided a pencil along the pale page. A swath of Namine's blonde hair prevented Larxene from seeing what it was she was sketching.

Sighing, Larxene set down the milk and pie. "You know, that won't help you escape. Vexen doesn't have the castle working yet. Even when he does, he'll make sure your powers don't harm us."

"I'm not trying to escape. I'm drawing for fun." explained the girl softly.

Instantly, Larxene stiffened. "For fun? No way." she said with a disbelieving laugh. "Not possible."

Namine looked up at Larxene curiously, "Sure it is. Can't you draw Larxene?"

Larxene snapped upright, her expression of condescending doubt becoming one of outright dislike. "What did they promise you anyway? What reward did Vexen dangle hmmm?" asked Larxene coldly.

Namine flinched, turning back to her sketchbook. "A...friend." she whispered.

"A friend? For you? I'm guessing that would be Sora. Didn't Vexen tell you he already has friends? Plenty of them." Larxene laughed cruelly as Namine curled closer to her sketchbook. "You're gonna have to make Sora forget his real friends forever then, because he would never choose a freak like you over them." Larxene she icily.

Namine stole a glance at Larxene before she turned back to her sketchbook. What was the expression on Namine's face? Hope? Despair? Disbelief? Larxene prayed it was pain.

"You can do that right? Make Sora forget? Vexen told me you could...you better do a good job." Larxene crowed.

Namine seemed to be trying to make herself smaller, hugging her knees to her chest.

Larxene was about to continue goading the girl when she was interrupted by another Organization member.

"Larxene!" cried Zexion. He sounded repulsed.

Larxene spun around, her demeanor instantly breezy. Crossing her arms behind her head, she said easily, "Oh hey Zexion! I was just..."

"Don't even try." said Zexion coldly. "I know very well what you were doing. You aren't to compromise the captive emotionally."

"Ah Zexion but..." said Larxene stepping forward.

"Get out of here." snapped Zexion. Anger he couldn't feel flared behind his eyes.

"Fine." said Larxene, suddenly surly. With a wave of her hand, she snapped open a dark portal, which she stepped through with ill temper.

Alone with Namine, Zexion was suddenly awkward. He didn't want the girl to be upset but he was not exactly the one to try and cheer her, since he was partially responsible for her being in this situation in the first place. Zexion decided that chasing away Larxene would have to be enough, and he opened a dark portal of his own, leaving Namine in perfect solitude.

When Zexion stepped out of his portal and onto the main basement level of the Castle, he paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, before sharing his findings with Lexaeus. _Why would Larxene abuse Namine like that? After all, it was Larxene's idea to bring the girl food. Unless Larxene was just using the food to get at Namine...but what argument would Larxene have with a little girl?_ He wondered.

----------------------

**Previously that day... **

The slap-dash meeting that had been pulled together at roughly 6 in the morning had been quite a spectacle, as Zexion had predicted. None of the denizens of Castle Oblivion had expected Namine so soon, so the first matter discussed was where to put her while the meeting took place. Both Marluxia and Vexen confirmed that Namine's room was equipped with all the defensive equipment that would keep the captive from escaping, but the avenues that would channel her powers were not yet complete. When that was established, Axel had to play delivery boy (at Marluxia's command) and drop Namine in her cell.

After that immediate problem was taken care of, Vexen had another parade of powerpoints, which focused on his recent string of successes with the castle ventilation system. Surprisingly, Larxene had not yawned loudly, or interrupted Vexen by trying to strike up conversations with Axel from across the table.

When Vexen finally finished, Larxene had instantly jumped up to address the table. "Hey! I know she just got here. Like, JUST, but I think it might be a good idea to feed the captive."

Zexion had blinked, confused by this seemingly inane suggestion, "Why should we feed her? She doesn't require food, just as we don't."

"Actually.." said Larxene, "You know how she's more human than we are, right? She probably doesn't need food, but I'd be willing to be she's pretty miserable without it. Like, it helps her function."

Lexaeus had raised his eyebrows, skeptical. "If you think that will help, by all means, feed the girl."

"Actually, she needs my permission to do that first, seeing as I am the one in control of the castle." pointed out Marluxia smoothly.

Larxene gave him a puppy dog look from across the table.

"Permission granted." he said, trying hard not to look flustered. With that, he dismissed the meeting, probably because half the Organization members were asleep anyway. Vexen had dropped off as soon as he had finished his powerpoint, and Axel was simply never awake to begin with. He seemed capable of only basic functions in whatever state he was in. Even Marluxia himself had struggled to stay awake through Vexen's powerpoint.

"What was that all about Larxene? Why did you do that to Namine?" asked Zexion as he walked through the basement. He had finished reviewing his day, and was ready to make his report to Lexaeus.

----------------------------

**Present Again**

Larxene stepped out of her dark portal, leaving Namine's room behind her, in the darkness. She had appeared in the residential corridor for the upper level Castle residents, still mortified that Zexion had interrupted her attacks on Namine. Seething, Larxene brushed past an astonished Marluxia. The memory of embarrassment brought a flush to her pale cheeks.

_Why did it have to be Zexion? _She thought as she stormed into her room and collapsed on her bed. Of all the Organization members, he was probably the one who was least likely to understand. But Larxene desperately wanted him to know...

"I'm not evil." she told her pillow. Unconvinced, the squishy pillow withheld it's judgement.

Larxene stared at one of her poster-encrusted walls. The truth was, she was jealous of Namine. Namine could draw; could create something of beauty. Larxene, and probably the rest of the Organization as well, could not appreciate or make anything original and pretty. Larxene's personal theory on that matter was if you couldn't feel, you couldn't create, and naturally you couldn't feel without a heart.

Often, Larxene would sit for hours in front of a blank canvas or paper, trying to bring some art into the world. Paint a picture, write a poem, anything. But nothing ever came to her. Nothing ever moved her to put pen to paper, brush to canvas. Inspiration had no heart to take hold of. It was the ultimate, insurmountable writer's block.

But, for whatever reason, Namine was different; somehow, more human than the Organization members. She could give birth to pretty little pictures, raise them in her sketchbook and fill them with life and meaning.

Larxene hated her for it.

Namine's creativity was a symbol of everything Larxene had lost when she died. Laughing a little, Larxene sat up in bed and further explained her situation fo her pillow, "I'm not evil. I'm just a jealous bitch. That's all."

Suddenly, a loud rapping at her door interrupted Larxene's melancholy monologue. "Larxene? Are you alright? You looked upset." It was Marluxia, inquisitive and concerned-sounding.

_Time to play girlfriend I suppose. _She thought. Larxene shook herself and sauntered over to her bedroom door. Smiling coyly, she slunk outside with a distinctly catlike air, "Well, I was a bit unhappy, but knowing you were worried about me cheered me up." she lied.

Marluxia blushed as pink as one of his pet pansies. "You know I can't feel concern." he fumbled.

Larxene slid up to him and tapped him on the nose. "Could have fooled me. Say, didn't you mention something about buying a rare orchid recently? How's that coming?" she asked, clinging to Marluxia's elbow.

"Very well, actually. Would you like to see it? It's in bloom now." he offered awkwardly.

"Why, I believe you just invited me back to your place." Larxene winked flirtily at him. "Rather forward of you."

"I...I didn't mean..." Marluxia stammered, his face going from pink to red in seconds.

"I'm just teasing. You're cute when you're flustered. Let's see how that plant's doing, hmmm?" said Larxene from her position at Marluxia's side.

"Sure." said Marluxia, walking off towards his room, though his tone was still rather unbalanced.

Un-noticed by both Marluxia and Larxene, Axel had overheard the entire conversation from around a corner. "Laxative Laxative. Is mixing business with pleasure the only way you get things done? Naughty girl." he said aloud, smirking at his fingertips.

----------------------------

When Zexion found Lexaeus, he began his report with what he had seen in Namine's room. Lexaeus absorbed the information cooly, completely unaffected by Zexion's descriptions of Larxene's cruelty. "It's probably best to keep Larxene away from Namine." Lexaeus considered when Zexion had finished his report, "We don't want the captive damaged."

"That's what I thought...at first anyway. But it occurred to me that occasional visits from Larxene might inspire Namine to do a quick and efficient job with Sora's memory. Larxene has a penchant for cruelty; she knows that Sora is somewhat of a delicate subject for Namine. Perhaps if Larxene mentions Sora every so often, Namine might be encouraged to do a better job." suggested Zexion.

Lexaeus nodded, "True. We won't bar her from the room via scientific defensive means, but we will certainly pretend to discourage her visits. Henceforth, Larxene will be secretive about her talks with Namine, and when she does 'risk' a chat, it will be concise and cold, in fear of discovery." Lexaeus concluded.

Zexion nodded in agreement, "Perhaps she needs a little more incentive to keep her visits quick and infrequent. For whatever reason, she seems to have gotten it into her head that I will not discipline her when she does something wrong. Perhaps we can arrange it so Marluxia walks in on her verbally abusing Namine?"

Lexaeus raised his eyebrows. "Why Marluxia?" he asked.

_Why Marluxia indeed! _Thought Zexion. _His name just sort of came to me...why would I want him mad at Larxene? _But Zexion was not called 'the cloaked schemer' for nothing. It took him less than half a second to formulate a reasonable sounding explanation for his suggestion.

"If Marluxia and Larxene are creating some sort of nefarious plot against the Organization, things will certainly progress slower if they are angry at one another. We might be able to stifle their plans without getting the Superior involved." explained Zexion hurriedly.

Lexaeus agreed, "Right. Good thinking. I'll get Vexen to make some surveillance cameras to secret away in Namine's room, so we can track Larxene's 'movements'." showing a rare smile, Lexaeus said, "I'll tell Vexen we need the equipment because w suspect Marluxia is tampering with Namine. That will guarantee us a good job on Vexen's end."

"Indeed." said Zexion, trying to hide how ill at ease he felt. With the discussion on Larxene and Namine finished, Zexion began work on the outlets that were supposed to regulate the flow of Namine's powers throughout the castle. He was somewhat distracted though, still bothered by that central question, _Why Marluxia?_


	8. Clever Lexaeus pt 1

Urgent!

From: The Author

To: You 2 readers out there

You might notice that 'Thunderstuck' has taken a different tone of late. Namely, a more sadistic sexual edge. Oh yeah. Smokin. I've spent the past couple of days revising earlier chapters to fit this new take on the story. This has a lot to do with the fact that I realized I was doing Larxene all wrong. She wasn't nearly mean enough. I've repaired that to my satisfaction, I think. I don't know what you dear people are going to think of this, since I'm assuming since you were reading the story, you liked it the way it was. Don't worry though, there is still going to be a health amount of fluff, and no kinky XXX sex scenes will be added. It's the same TS you know and hate, but with a little more of and edge. Yeah I know. Stone me.

----------------------------

Larxene did not embarrass easily. One could not take pleasure in pain and feel remorse later. A conscious would be torn apart by those emotional extremes. Larxene, who was most perfect at torment, had abandoned even the memory of remorse and embarrassment a long time ago. Or so she thought.

Though her attitude towards most of her actions was steely, she simply could not behave normally around Zexion after he caught her tormenting Namine. It was a hot, twisting emotion which rose like nausea in her stomach whenever he passed. Larxene was sure he only saw the 'savage' now, and that he saw the nymph as dead. Strange. Red. Embarrassed. _But...why?_

Larxene had been caught in lies before; discovered committing acts of overwhelming cruelty and it had never bothered her before. She was what she was: Savage. Nymph. But for whatever reason..._Zexion...It had to be Zexion..._

Larxene tried not to think about her remembered emotions too much, about why she couldn't meet Zexion's grey eyes. She didn't want to know why. What she was feeling (trying to feel? Trying to remember?) was so far removed from her normal 'emotional' range, it was frightening. She felt vulnerable, like a tree in a thunderstorm. Something hot and new, a little removed from lust and pain. It was too sweet for her. Larxene took her frustrations out on Namine, chipping the little girl's mind apart.

_It was Zexion, so now I have to pay..._

_------------------_

Zexion and Lexaeus carefully observed Larxene's visits to Namine's room, arranging for Marluxia to intervene before Larxene's punishment became corporal. It frustrated Zexion how Marluxia didn't hate Larxene for what she was doing. Whenever he found Larxene spewing hateful words at Namine, he would take her in his arms, patient as a saint (only to her, of course) when her abuses turned toward him. He talked to her soothingly, as though he was trying to calm a spitting cat.

Zexion and Vexen had set up a room specifically for reviewing the footage from Namine's chamber. The observation room was a dark place, illuminated only by the multitude of flickering video screens which spilled footage to anyone willing to watch. In fact, the place was claustrophobic with keyboards and screen, so much so that when Lexaeus and Zexion went to the room to review the footage of Larxene's attacks, there was barely enough room for the two of them.

"Why isn't he getting frustrated with Larxene?" Zexion asked Lexaeus with a frown. "He isn't even the slightest bit angry with her, but look at what she's been doing! The women is sadistic, no doubt about it."

Lexaeus examined the video screens which were displaying all the footage of Marluxia ripping Larxene away from Namine.

"You're taking this too seriously." said Lexaeus simply. "We can still accomplish out goals. Marluxia's forgiveness - or lack of - is inconsequential."

Zexion was taken aback and shocked, surprised at how correct Lexaeus was. _Of course this doesn't matter. Much anyway. What was I thinking? Never mind Marluxia I have work to do._ Zexion shut down the monitors quickly and slipped gracefully from his chair.

"You are correct Lexaeus. Should we check on Vexen's progress on the third floor?" Zexion suggested as he headed out the door.

Lexaeus lingered in the room, glancing knowingly at the dead screens.

-----------------------

"Zexion? Could you get Larxene for me?" Lexaeus asked, looking up from the mess of wires cradled in his big hands. He and Zexion had been working on the third floor for nearly three hours (Vexen had gotten bored and wandered off somewhere), but they had made little progress in completing the job Vexen started. The third floor was nowhere near ready.

At the mention of Larxene's name, Zexion was instantly on edge, though he could not place why. His memories of emotion were dim and confused, and they hurt to untangle. They were best left alone. "What do we need Larxene for?" Zexion asked suspiciously.

Lexaeus smiled down at the wires. "We need her to check which of these wires are live and which aren't. With her powers, that shouldn't be hard." Lexaeus explained, his monotone voice not betraying the least bit of anterior motives.

All the same, clever Zexion smelled a hint of conspiracy about Lexaeus. "Couldn't I just go to the main switchboard below and check the connections from there?" he suggested.

Lexaeus shrugged, "You could, but that would take a lot of extra tome. Just get Larxene. She doesn't bite."

"Much." muttered Zexion as he opened a dark portal. Lexaeus was clearly up to something, but the other man's emotions were so scant Zexion could hardly interpret them. "Where am I supposed to find her anyway?" Zexion asked glumly, peering over his shoulder.

Lexaeus frowned. "Surly you can sniff her out. If you can't try Marluxia's room. What kind of 'schemer' are you?"

Zexion sighed and stepped through the portal, reappearing almost instantly in the upper level residential hallway. Dreading what he might interrupt, Zexion trudged to Marluxia's room, subconsciously delaying the inevitable knock.

Finally, he raised a weary fist and rapped on the doorframe, summoning Marluxia to the hall.

"Marluxia? Is Larxene in?" asked Zexion, sounding pained.

Marluxia opened his door and glared down at Zexion. "Oh. Well, I don't know. Maybe you should try her quarters, hmm?" Marluxia snapped womanishly.

"Ah. Well. Thank you. I'll check there then." Zexion said, backing away. He could sense a storm brewing.

"Hold it, you...you little emo midget." Marluxia demanded icily.

"Excuse me?" Zexion asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"You're not the only one here with the powers of observation."

"Obviously."

"I'm not finished! I noticed you've been...around...Larxene recently. Quite a lot."

Zexion frowned. He could see where this conversation was going, and he did not like it. Not one bit. Potent memories of jealousy, hatred and spite were rolling of Marluxia in pungent waves. "Larxene and I are only involved on a professional basis. Circumstance has simply arranged our work schedules, and I've ended up around her more." said Zexion said carefully.

"Circumstance is only part of it, I'm sure." Marluxia growled. "You aren't to get so close to her. That's an order."

"Do you think Larxene would appreciate it if she found out you were manipulating her company?" Zexion asked cooly.

"You're nothing to her." Marluxia hissed.

"Then it shouldn't matter if I am around her or not. I'm surprised you're self confidence is shattered by something as mere as my presence," snapped Zexion. "If you are unwilling to accept my explanations, then there is nothing I can do about that. However, I ask that you have a little professional courtesy. Don't use your powers for frivolous personal reasons. Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do." Zexion turned on his heel and marched up to Larxene's room.

Marluxia looked about ready to strake Zexion with his sythe (only a thought away...) but he managed to cling to his waning self control. _After the revolution...then you'll face my punishment._ Marluxia promised mentally.

Aware of Marluxia's angry glare boring into the back of his skull, Zexion siddled swiftly up to Larxene's door. Occasional chords of music drifted from behind the white screen (the Aquabats poster had been removed, leaving only slight glue blotches on the slick door). Zexion rapped modestly on the door, trying to get Larxene's attention. At that sound, the music was actually turned up, until individual words became distinguishable from the din:

"...I know the answers to

my questions

They are purple black and blue

And they are waiting for me in my bed

There is a place...

Where we can leave behind

All those simple minds

They would not like

they way we live

When we are all alone

In this house that we call home

You will become my

misery whip

I will say it again...

like a misery whip..."

"Larxene! Turn that down! It's Zexion, about business!" he added a little extra emphasis on the last word for Marluxia's benefit.

Instantly, the music shut off, and Larxene appeared at her door. "Hey Zexion. Sorry about the music thing. I thought you were someone else." she said, smirking at him. She was leaning casually against her doorframe, looking almost...pretty...to Zexion.

Shaking himself mentally, Zexion told her "Lexaeus and I need your help with some wiring."

"Where?" asked Larxene, stirring herself from her slouch and doing a little stretch.

"Third floor." Zexion said tersely. He felt Marluxia retreat to his room.

Larxene laughed. "So..where?"

"Of course. The third floor is quite large..." Zexion mused.

"Well, I can't go down there using a dark portal if I don't know where I'm going." Larxene snorted, "Like Hell I'm gonna walk around the third floor for hours.

"We'll just go to the main hall of the third floor, and I'll walk you to the wires. It isn't that hard." said Zexion defensively.

"Hmm hmm. Seeya there." Larxene nodded and opened a dark portal. She ducked through, her antennae-like hair bobbing behind her like exclamation marks.

Zexion sighed and slipped through a portal of his own, appearing next to Larxene in the pale hall. "This way." he said, indicating a corridor that twisted away from the main hall. As he made his way down the passage, Larxene jogged to catch up with him. She fell into pace with him, craning her neck to try and catch his eye. Zexion forced himself to stare straight ahead, attempting to model and aloof, business like co-worker. Their walk through Castle Oblivion was silent and awkward, with Zexion trying to master the strange anxiety that Larxene's presence brought. He tried to sense her secret intentions; to single out whatever act or emotion would be causing him concern. Yet over and over again it seemed that his memories of feelings were a reaction to HER, not what she was thinking.

"Zexion, you really suck at talking." Larxene said, giving him a little half smile that was either fond or condescending. Unwittingly, Zexion turned to face her. As soon as he did, that sickening memory of anxiety worsened.

"You look kinda ill." Larxene stated, frowning at Zexion's pale face. "If you're gonna hurl, aim away from me."

"I'm fine. Lexaeus is right down here." Zexion indicated a hallway off to his left. Larxene instantly peeled off and shouted a greeting to Lexaeus. Zexion followed up behind her, silently trying to master unidentifiable emotions which didn't even exist.


	9. Paris

Despite Zexion's promise that Larxene would belong solely to the master of Castle Oblivion, Marluxia remained highly suspicious of Zexion's motivations. He timed Larxene, counting the minutes she took to complete the electrical work. Later on, Marluxia attempted to confirm that the job took exactly that amount of time. He also questioned Lexaeus about the connection between Zexion and Larxene. Extensively.

"Lexaeus, this is a matter of upmost importance. I will ask you again: do you know if Zexion is 'attracted' to Larxene?" Marluxia had asked harshly, his voice rising to worrisome, cracking decibels.

Lexaeus had replied with his traditional stoic patience, "Marluxia, we are Nobodies. We have no true emotions; only the ghostly memories of them. You are currently being driven by the ghost of jealousy, not the reality of it."

"Hamlet was driven mad by a ghost. The metaphysical remains dangerous." Marluxia warned unhappily.

Lexaeus had raised his eyebrows at that. "Is it really? Even real emotions have little outcome, at least the ones you are worrying about don't. What difference does it make, ultimately, if two people love each other? Hate is the only feeling that really had any impact on a lot of people."

"Preaching the good gospel of Xehanort I see." Marluxia had said gravely. "I hardly think that you actually believe that. I certainly don't."

Though Lexaeus was unhelpful, in Marluxia's eye's anyway, Axel was filled with a raven's share of gloom and doom prophecies.

"You'll want to watch her." Axel had said, rubbing the nape of his neck with false concern. "She's a clever little devil, certainly. She'd rather find someone new than work out any problems she has with someone."

"Then she is enamored with Zexion?" Marluxia had gasped with horror.

"I didn't say that now, did I?" Axel had said with a wink, "But I would keep your guard up, leader."

So, when Marluxia called for a Castle meeting, he was understandably distracted by his own thoughts. Any Organization 13 member who had not gotten the memo that Marluxia was not completely 'sound' at present found his condition dramatically revealed at the meeting. The leader of Castle Oblivion forgot his notes, forgot who was supposed to present at the meeting, and even mixed his slides up during his presentation on the progress made on Namine's room. He didn't even bother to call Larxene and Axel to attention for chatting with each other while Vexen tried to talk about the importance of proper greetings.

However, it was the way that Marluxia ended the meeting which was most damaging for him. Ordinarily, letters to specific members of the Organization were handed directly to whom they were addressed. However, for no apparent good reason, Marluxia decided to go against that standard during that particular meeting.

"Oh. And here's an important communication from the Superior." Marluxia said conversationally, pulling the paper from his pocket. At the mention of their leader, the present members of Organization 13 sat up a little straighter; even Larxene's lively conversation with Axel dissipated like smoke.

"It's just for Larxene actually. The Superior wants her to travel to a particular world and create a few more Dusks."

Larxene grinned at that announcement. By 'creating more Dusks' the Superior meant 'kill as certain percent of the world's inhabitants and see how many Nobodies were spawned as a result'.

"What's the world?" Larxene asked eagerly.

Marluxia skimmed the note, "Some place called 'Paris'. In addition, there's four main targets: Some gypsy named Esmeralda, her lover, a corrupt official named Claude Frollo and a hunchback.

Larxene licked her pale lips, "Sounds good. What's the mortality rate for the rest of the world's population?"

Marluxia searched for a figure in the note. With sudden surprised, his eyes froze and widened in reaction to something on the page. "It says...50..." he murmured.

"50 mortality?" asked Zexion, frowning with concern. "Half the world's population dead? What is the Superior thinking?"

"It's not your place to question his motives." Vexen snapped from across the table.

"Getting larger forced together to cushion ourselves against Sora, apparently." Replied Marluxia, reading more of the letter.

"Gonna be a hot time in the old town tonight!" Axel said with a grin as he high-fived Larxene.

"Why are you quoting a Girl Scout song, Axel?" Marluxia asked as he set the Superior's letter aside. This question instantly inspired a bitter retaliation from Axel.

While the meeting dissolved into a brawl, Larxene stealthily snatched the Superior's letter from the table and read the note for herself. Zexion watched as a slow grin slid up the corners of her bloodless lips.

"Well, I'll get right on this." she announced. However, only Zexion seemed to hear; Axel and Marluxia were busy fighting each other and Lexaeus was trying to moderate...somewhat. Vexen had left long ago, offended that his report was not taken seriously. Shrugging, Larxene dropped the note and ducked into a puddle off darkness, off to do as the Superior commanded.

Zexion had heard stories of Larxene's killings...and her cruelty. It was said that dying had turned her hopelessly mean; inhuman in every way. Zexion could not deny that for the first few months in The World That Never Was, she was nearly feral, hardly speaking except to offend or mock. Growing accustomed to the lack of heart was not an easy thing to, Zexion knew, but Larxene took it even harder than most. However, during her time at Castle Oblivion, she had shown a greater range of remembered emotions, though it seemed that underlying hostility still remained. Zexion curious; was Larxene really as deadly and hateful as the other members made her out to be? Zexion created a portal of his own, and followed Larxene to 'Paris'.

As he appeared into Paris, Zexion was instantly overpowered by a wave of stimuli. The town was dark, held in rapture by the arms of a midnight thunderstorm, which would taunt the ground with brief forks of comforting illumination, only to take the light away with a roar seconds later. Rain plastered itself on the streets, windows and roofs of the town, making the most steady objects appear to melt. As Zexion conjured and illusion to hide himself from the inhabitants of this world (and Larxene as well), he became instantly drenched by the tirade of raindrops.

Moments later, the screaming began. At first, it was one single voice, shrieking into the rain-filled night, and Zexion had the vein hope that it might be unrelated to Larxene's presence in the world. However, that one scream became four, then ten, then many many more all at once. Zexion. With a series of short, catlike leaps, Zexion jumped to the top of a building to better observe the chaos.

Larxene had apparently set a few homes aflame with spears of lightning, and was now was busily dispatching the inhabitants with her kunai. The magically intense storm followed her movements, targeting buildings with impersonal ferocity. The whole city seemed to be burning; screaming. To make matters worse for her residents, Larxene set her recently created pack of Nobodies on the fleeing residents, who, without magic, didn't have a chance to deflect their attacks. Many Heartless were created as well, and they began mindlessly hunting residents to steal their hearts. Zexion caught a brief glimpse of Larxene's fleeting form as she darted along sidestreets, rounding up those the Heartless and the Dusks missed. She was followed by four larger Nobdies, though Zexion could not immediately identify their breed. He guessed that Larxene had made short work of her targets, and that they had became excellent 'pets' for her.

The lopsided battle barely lasted a half and hour. Larxene, with her claws, her lightning and her lesser Nobodies, killed half the world's population without so much as a pause or a second guess. When the Superior's will was done, Larxene gave directions to the newly created Nobody army, telling them to warp to the World That Never Was. The ugly creatures complied without question, as their breed was intended to do. Surveying the water and the fire that coursed down the streets of Paris, Larxene nodded with satisfaction. "Yep, that's a total wrap. Now then." She looked uncomfortably at a remaining Dusk, "I got some business in Twilight Town. No need to tell the Superior about it." The Dusk simply boogied in place, doing the weird dance-step that defined it's kind. "Why do I talk to you creatures?" Larxene asked, exasperated. Screams still echoed around the city as Heartless continued to kill. "Actually..." she said turning to the Dusk, "See if you can collect a bunch of those Heartless. ALL of them, if possible. The Superior said he might need them for something, I thought." The Dusk bounded off into the darkness as Larxene summoned a few more Dusks to help the first in it's task. "Now then. To Twilight Town." she said with satisfaction, stepping over a dead body and into a dark portal.

Zexion leaned against a chimminy for support. _She's horrible. Positively horrible._ How little she had cared, when the humans stopped screaming when her Dusks kicked them or the heartless ate their hearts right from their chests? _Though...ultimatey...do I feel any real remorse for these people? No. Why? Because I am as heartless as she is. But...at least I try to be empathetic..._ he thought, surveying the carnage. _I'd better make sure she isn't off to kill someone else, it Twilight town. What else would she be doing there?_ He asked himself as he opened a dark portal and dove in.

Twilight town was also dark, though here day had just surrendered to night. The neat houses stood stupidly as Larxene, dark-hooded and crackling with electricity, walked in their midst. Zexion watched as she nervously knocked on the door of one particularly cheerful-looking house. Light from it's windows pooled on the ground; a sharp inversion of the shadows the Organization members cast. Larxene waited, blending in the dark and shifting from foot to foot, giving the impression that she was trying to separate herself from the pools of shadow about her.

Finally, the door to the house opened, and light flicked out the door. Zexion watched, tense and damp, as Larxene exchanged words with whoever answered the door. They seemed sensibly suspicious of her, and Zexion prayed silently _Don't let her in...don't let her in.._ But, despite his silent pleading, the owner finally stepped aside. Larxene bowed and entered the building.

Zexion could not see or hear the occupants' reaction's to their strange visitor, but he could smell their suspicion. In spite of her comical hairstyle, Larxene cut an imposing figure. Then, Larxene said something, and the house seemed to erupt with disbelief and sadness. It was startling how vivid the emotions were; Zexion was used to dealing with the worn out memories of feelings that Nobodies pocessed. Larxene let herself out of the house, leaving the occupants to their misery.

"What did you tell them?" demanded Zexion as he stepped out from his hiding place. Secretly, he was glad she hadn't killed anyone, though.

"Zexion. Fancy seeing you here." said Larxene with was a brave attempt at wry skepticism. The words came out weak and milky though; Larxene seemed too distracted to summon the proper response to Zexion's presence.

"What did you say? I can smell them suffering Larxene. Who are they? What did you say?" After watching her slaughter half a city, Zexion was not terribly concerned with how Larxene was feeling.

"They..." said Larxene with a little nod, "Are Arlene's family. Her Mom, Dad and kid brother and sister. They didn't know that she's dead." Larxene shook her head, "I get the feeling Arlene cared a lot for them, but because of her job and her nature I guess, she couldn't be around them much." Larxene looked back at the house. The sounds of crying leaked from the walls of the house and drifted onto the street, breaking the silence with short, harsh sobs.

Zexion tilted his head. The family wasn't the only party suffering here. Larxene felt terrible too, but her watered down version of emotion was hard to interpret over the raucous unhappiness of the humans. Concentrating on Larxene's signature scent, Zexion tried to meditate on her memories of feelings alone. _Why do I even care if she is feeling down? She just slaughtered a whole mess of people! Zexion, can you be so callous to not care about that?_ He asked himself. _I...I suppose I can..._ he thought curiously. For whatever reason, it just mattered how Larxene felt at that moment _which is funny, because she doesn't even feel and neither do I.._ Zexion thought.

Larxene felt guilty, Zexion realized, but not because she had just sent a town up in flames and ended the lived of every other person in Paris. No, she felt guilty because she wasn't good enough, or real enough, to be Arlene. Larxene had secretly wanted Arlene's family to accept her as one of their own, heart or no, but she had quickly learned that was impossible. She was much too different, much too savage. And if she couldn't carry on her Somebodies legacy, she was...

"You're not useless." said Zexion abruptly.

Larxene looked at him sharply through narrowed, blue eyes. "Who said I was?" she asked, sounding very angry.

"You're an important member of Organization 13. Not just because you're good at fighting, but because..." Zexion wasn't sure how to finish that. "In any case, you're needed Larxene." he told her with some conviction.

She gave him a cocky smile. "I already knew that, dumbass. You think the Superior would pay for room and board for me if I wasn't?"

Zexion knew that Larxene was just being annoying to disguise her true feelings...or what was left of them. Her doubts about her self worth had been real, but they had begun to subside a little. _I shouldn't feel glad about that...but I do...or I would, if I had a heart._ Zexion thought. _The question is...how can she kill so many people and not feel a trace of guilt, but when she has to deliver the news of on single death, it blows her to pieces? That doesn't make an ounce of sense..._ Zexion thought. Before he could explore her feelings to get to the root of this inconsistency, Larxene stretched and said, "Well, that pretty well took everything out of me, sans heart, which was already missing. I'm going back to Castle Oblivion to get me some grub and some sleep. See you around." Before Zexion could stay her with a word, Larxene disappeared into a dark portal.

Practically gaping in confusion, Zexion was left standing in the streets of Twilight Town, trying to sort out Larxene's inconsistencies. Luckily, he didn't need to agonize over the question for long.

"Hello Zexion. Out for a little midnight stroll."

"Hello Axel." said Zexion stiffly. _That man is uncanny...trouble for sure._ "What are you doing here?" Zexion asked aloud.

"Larxene watching, same as you." Axel said with a smile. Stephan King once described that sort of smile as meaning "I know what you've got in you're pocket."

"How do you know that's what I'm doing?" Zexion asked, sounding much abused. "How did you even know she would be here? That I would be here?"

"Because I'm me. I also know you're a little confused about Larxene's behavior. Tender and cruel...she can't seem to make up her mind, can she?" Axel asked, examining his large hands. "Here's a clue though; you how people work in a relationship? They are either submissive or dominating. And I'm not talking just in sexual terms; I'm talking in general. Plenty of people simply can't make relationships work because they are just too determined to dominate each other. Now Larxene...she's always been an unintentional dominator. As a women, she wants to be the submissive, pampered partner. She wants a Mr. Darcy to ride in on a big 'ol white horse and scoop her up like at the end of a Lifetime flick. Problem is, she has such a disagreeably strong personality, it just never happens. Anyway, the fact that she is behaving in a more caring manner means that someone has come along with a strong enough personality to quash her violent impulses. She doesn't want to offend them with her rough manner, but all the same she is used to being 'in control', and she isn't quite ready to give that up. See where I'm going with this? It's like that gay french guy in that car racing movie. He wanted Ricky Bobby to beat him at his own game, but he wasn't going to just let him win, see? Larxene's conflicted, and it can still go both ways. She can get her human morals back, or she can degenerate into that feral thing she was when we first found her. It all depends on who comes out on top; her, or the person she loves."

Zexion blinked. "It's creepy that you know that." he said frankly.

"If you knew her half as well as I do, it would be obvious." Axel said with a wink. "Now, here's the kicker; she doesn't even know why her behavior is changing. She might have an idea, but not a really good one, understand? She might not even know who the person is that is causing the change."

"She can't love. What difference does any of this make?" Zexion said, becoming frustrated with Axel's haughty manner.

"That's true. Her happiness really doesn't matter, does it?" said Axel thoughtfully, as he backed into a dark portal.

Frustrated, Zexion kicked a pebble across the Twilight Down street. Arlene's family was weeping behind their comfortless house-walls. "How do I not know these things! _I'm_ the semi-phycic in the Organization!" _And, more importantly, why do I care?_


	10. Clever Lexaeus pt 2

Author's Notice: lol fragged south Carolina.

Axel was a mysterious creature. Even Zexion, as silent as he was, had more obvious intentions and motivations than Axel had. Flickering between the basement and the upper levels of Castle Oblivion, Axel had the most omnipotent prospective on the actions of his fellow members. He was an easy man to trust, which was an unfortunate trait for the unwary...or the distracted. Perhaps only Lexaeus really knew how dangerous the situation had become, with Axel having wagers on both sides of the board. Ideological differences were cropping up between the upper level dwellers and the basement dwellers more and more often, and the only person who was above all the secret keeping and covert operations was Axel.

_When things get ugly...and I am almost certain they will...whichever side Axel picks will have a distinct advantage. He's made himself an asset. The problem is, my side and Marluxia's side think that Axel is acting in their best interests. In truth, I don't think anyone really knows what Axel wants, or why he acts the way he does. His lack of obvious motivation is his greatest strength, and our disadvantage. This entire Castle is playing in his court._ Lexaeus wrote in his _private journal (it was too manly to be called a 'diary'), but he didn't dare to share his _suspicious with his easily disturbed co-workers. Had there been more than one pair of eyes left in Castle Oblivion after the fall, there might have been room for regret and retrospect. But everyone except for Lexaeus trusted Axel to the very end. Even Zexion.

While Zexion was still standing stunned in Twilight town, Axel was cruising the halls of Castle Oblivion, humming "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira. He swore the song was addictive. At the moment, he didn't even know he was humming it; his conscious was occupied by heavier things._ Gave Zexion a big old hint back there. He probably knows Larxene better than she knows herself right now. Which is fine. I keep Zexion distracted, he won't catch wind of what I'm up too. Not that it matters what he knows...but if he tells Larxene...or figures out what is going to need to happen to her, he might get a little testy. Wouldn't want that. But I think that I'm in a pretty good place right now. Yes sir. Pretty damn good. _Axel grinned in self-satisfaction, realized he was still humming "Hips Don't Lie" and cursed at himself for doing so.

Axel had been wrong about one thing though; Larxene did know the nature of her personality (serious introspection was one of the few leisure activities available to Nobodies in the Castle). Stephen King had expressed the mentality Larxene operated under very well: the God-dog nature. Simply put, and equal amount of good and evil exist in a person, and the soul takes either the 'good' path or the 'evil' path. For example, in Larxene's case the difference was between showing her affection by casually flirting with someone (good) or chaining them to a bed and screwing them bondage-style (evil). Larxene was not so much a God/dog as she was a savage/nymph. She thought that she had killed her 'nymph' aspect a long time ago, giving evil free reign over her existence. _Guess I was wrong about THAT, though! _Larxene thought as she ducked into her room after returning from Twilight Town.

The memory of the fear-trembling faces of Arlene's younger siblings was swimming, melding with the faces of the shrieking citizens so quickly slaughtered by her frenzied hands. It was as though she was a third person observer to her own actions; she knew that could she feel, the emotions associated with her these two memories should be very different. How could the ecstasy of murder be close to the mercy-killing of hope for one family? It was something that defied understanding, classification or sense. _Heh. I must really be as mad as they say if I can't understand my own actions. _Larxene thought throwing herself in front of her desk. _These sort of things would be so much easier to make sense of if I could actually feel. Instead, I'm wasting my time chasing memories, trying to wring meaning out of them. Damn it! _She slammed her fist heavily onto her desk, causing her lamp and paper weights to jump. _I'm doing things and I don't know the emotional motivation for them. There's something here that I'm missing. What is it? _

Frowning in annoyance, Larxene stalked around her room, crackling with electricity. _At least I know what I should be feeling right now. I should be feeling seriously pissed off! _She punctuated her last thought by punching her wall. Larxene was strong, but luckily Castle Oblivion was made of tougher stuff and the wall held.

Sensing the angry fluttering of energies in Larxene's room, Marluxia rushed to see what was wrong with his favorite Organization member. Before he could reach her door, Axel poked his head of his room and called, "Hey Marluxia, I wouldn't go in there if I were you. She's a little unhappy right now. Unless you really want to get a fistful of lightning bolts shoved up your ass."

Marluxia was about to tell Axel to mind his own business when a loud crack accompanied by the thick smell of o-zone resounded from behind Larxene's door. This was followed by a series of heavy 'thunks', as though Larxene was throwing things against her walls. She did not take frustration well.

"Ah." Marluxia said mildly, though his eyes looked frightened. "I'll...come back later.."

"Good choice my man." Axel said, as enough voltage to kill an elephant rebounded off the inside of Larxene's door.

------------------------

About a week after Zexion's meeting with Axel in Twilight Town, Vexen was having a bit of a mean streak. Marluxia's lack of respect for his ideas and inventions had damaged his delicate ego beyond repair, and all of the basement dwellers were suffering for it. For days, Vexen had nursed a foul mood, tending it with constant reminders of Marluxia's misdeeds and guarding him himself from forgiveness. To spread the seductive pleasure of self pity (a trait never far from a Nobodies' mind), Vexen was cruel and obnoxious to anyone who crossed him, even his good friends Zexion and Lexaeus. One of the tasks assigned to Zexion out of spite was a trip upstairs to confer with Marluxia about the card battle system that would run the Castle.

"He should be aware of the differences between card battle and ordinary battle, and he should practice accordingly, for once." Vexen snapped.

"I don't think we should allow Luxord near the suggestion box any longer." Lexaeus said, examining the prototype deck he was working on.

"I couldn't agree more." Zexion said dully. "I feel like a Yu-Gi-Oh character. Bastards." He was somewhat skeptical that laminated slips of paper would provide acceptable defense against, even when they were enhanced by all the magic and science Lexaeus Vexen and himself could provide.

"Enough!" Vexen snapped. "Zexion, I'd appreciate it if someone here would please follow my orders!"

Zexion sighed and departed, mostly for the sake of Vexen's mental health.

Marluxia was a difficult man to find, mostly because he was almost never working on what he should be doing. He was not working on Namine's room, or on the third floor reviewing Larxene's wiring job or even on the top floor, preparing his large 'final form' robot dragon creature. Instead, Zexion's nose lead him right to the residential quarters. _He must be lazing about in his room._ Zexion thought frowning. Testing the scents in the hallway, Zexion realized that Axel and Larxene were also sitting around in their rooms as well. _Why should I be working when their just...'hanging out'? _He thought, angrily. Of course, he knew that it was Saturday, and even villains weren't obligated to work on the weekend. He also knew that it was his personal need to get his heart back and not obligation to management that kept him working so hard, but he was annoyed none the less. Distracted by these thoughts, Zexion didn't notice Larxene's scent changing in recognition of his presence. So, when she stuck her head out from her room and demanded, "Hey angstmuffin. Help me out with something." Zexion flinched at the sudden request. Larxene's voice was in such stark contrast to the silence, like lightning against nighttime.

"I'm on my way to visit Marluxia on very important business. So, at present I can't..." Zexion said stiffly.

"Marluxia's asleep. He was up half the night." Larxene interrupted.

Zexion narrowed his eyes and was about to ask 'How would you know?' when Larxene added, "One of his 'Ornamental Pink-Blooming Bee-Sucking' vines was seeding last night. His cries of jubilation almost ruined my beauty sleep." Larxene said sourly. "Luckily, Axel and I...persuaded...him to be quiet." Larxene said, her eyes growing misty with the memories of torments past. Zexion did not envy Marluxia.

"Anyway." Larxene said, returning to her business-like tone, "Since Marluxia is busy sleeping, you cane help me out with my redecorating."

Zexion opened his mouth to protest, but he found himself unable to. _I really don't want to help her, so...why can't I just turn her down? How annoying._

Taking advantage of Zexion's temporary stupor, Larxene snatched his wrist and dragged him into her room, making the choice for him. "I knew you'd see it my way." she said, bitchily.

Zexion entered Larxene's room as tentatively as Dante descending through Hell. The decor of her room was incredibly loud, featuring blocks of red, black and yellow which attracted the eye to half a dozen points at once, but not nearly as threatening as Zexion imagined. However, he did notice a prominently displayed collection of thumbscrews and murder rings (bands designed to hold a small but lethal amount of poison, which was easily slipped into a glass with the flick of a wrist). Zexion was sure that Larxene had a much more expansive collection of torture devices back at The World That Never Was. Decorating one of Larxene's bedposts were a very shiny pair of handcuffs. Zexion was reminded of a song _"Every morning when I wake up there's a halo hanging from the corner of my girlfriend's four post bed..." except a handcuff is a long way from a halo..._ Zexion mumbled mentally. But the song persisted.

"Nice room right?" Larxene said with a laugh as she sat down on the side of her bed. "You can grab the chair by the desk." she said, indicating a no frills office chair parked in front of a paper-strew desk.

"I'd prefer to stand, thank you." Zexion sais icily, eying the handcuffs with well-founded suspicion.

"Fine. To business then." Larxene said, clapping her hands. "I need the floor to be bright red, to match my posters, but Vexen made it so I can't 'customize' the Castle. He had this strange idea that I would change the hallways to all kinds of colors."

"You did that Larxene. About three days ago." Zexion pointed out.

Larxene waved her hand airily, "That's neither here nor there." she said "Now then, help me out?"

Zexion carefully avoided her bright blue eyes, and looked around the room instead. Tucked in one corner was a small volume, with the word 'Poetry' visible along the spine. Curious, Zexion picked up the book, "May I?" he asked, before opening the cover.

"Sure." Larxene said, "But be careful. It's my favorite."

Zexion had never heard of the author, but the volume looked well worn, like a second hand book dragged through the wilderness. Most of the poems had notes in many different styles of hand-writing, as though every previous owner felt obligated to add his or her interpretation of the writing. Larxene's handwriting, airy and irregular, added its two cents in the margins as well; it's opinion seeming cheaper since it was written in bright pink ink, as opposed to the college standards of blue or black. However, when Zexion read the notations, they were surprisingly insightful, considering it was Larxene who wrote them.

"Why do you read this?" Zexion asked, frowning at the cover, "It's not like you can appreciate it without a heart."

Larxene gave Zexion a soured smile, "Well, I don't enjoy the book as much as I used to, but it's just so beautifully written, it reminds me of what it was like to have a heart." Larxene sounded oddly wistful when she said that, a sentiment so far from her ordinary behavior.

_I can't believe she has as such an attachment to something so...I don't know..romantic..._ thought Zexion, putting the little book back in it's corner. _I was sure that she would value those handcuffs, or one of her rarer thumbscrews more than this._ Carefully looking back at Larxene, Zexion saw the nostalgia had slipped from her eyes, leaving the more traditional look of sly amusement behind. Zexion felt extremely uncomfortable under that coy smile, but before he could figure out why, Larxene flounced off her bed and picked the book of poetry off the floor and found a slot for it in her bookshelf.

"So can you help me out?" she asked as she stood slinkily.

"Which shade?" Zexion asked with worn resignation.

"I wanted it to match my Warhol prints." She said, indicating the red on the pictures.

Concentrating on the color, Zexion mentally requested the change, and the Castle swiftly complied.

"Good?" Zexion asked tersely, tapping his foot against the now-red floor.

"Fabulous!" said Larxene, clapping her hands with pleasure. "Thanks for the help." She said slyly, leaning unreasonably close to Zexion's cheek. Numbed by her blue-white stare (and shock) Zexion didn't move until he felt her breath on his cheek. He darted away with lyrical agility, surprised by the heaviness of his own breath. Practically panting. "I should go wake Marluxia." He explained, keeping a stammer from his voice with practiced control. He even managed to steady his breathing. "The matter of the Castle battle style is most pressing. Sora will be arriving soon, after all."

Not waiting for Larxene to say goodbye, Zexion turned and went to Marluxia's room. He didn't dare look back when Larxene called, "Well, chow!" before she retreated back into her lair.


	11. Revelation

Author's note: lol fragged Virginia

Marluxia was very offended that Larxene had not asked _him_ for help to redecorate her room, and so he punished her by giving her an endless string of near-useless tasks. Rather than giving her something intellectually stimulating, like re-wiring the teleporting diamonds, he had her check the effectiveness of the electrical conductivity in the fourth floor generators. After that, he had her purchase some more crayons for Namine, dust the vases of white flowers and make sure the reality settings for the 'memory oriented illusion interfaces' were good enough. "You know, I think Zexion might be better at testing these, considering his powers do include illusions." Larxene told Marluxia sweetly, which only served to enrage him more.

While she was scrubbing the 'castle entrant observation port' in the meeting room, Axel meandered in, eager to give Larxene his own personal brand of 'affection'.

"Sucks to be you bitch!" he said, laughing.

"At least I'm not under investigation for pedophilia Touching a little boy's swimsuit parts is a no-no Axel." Larxene replied smoothly.

Obligatory banter out of the way, Axel leaned forward on the C.E.O.P, intentionally smudging the parts Larxene had already cleaned.

"Bastard." she said mildly, cleaning around Axel's elbows.

"Marluxia's got you doing all the suck-work, huh? Guess you're boyfriend's jealous." Axel said snidely.

"Donno why." Larxene said, keeping her tone even, "Come to think it, why aren't you scrubbing shit too?"

"'Cause I'm not the one Marluxia is competing against." Axel said.

"Think's he's competing against." Larxene amended.

"Oh come ON Larxene. We both know that pansy-man Marluxia just doesn't cut it for you. Man's got the balls of a four year old." Axel said, laughing.

"You would know." Larxene said, though she was grinning as well.

"Now now Larxene. We mustn't dabble in those silly little rumors. Talking of them hurts me so." Axel sighed theatrically. "Right now, we are talking about you."

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Never a good sign when you are interested in what's going on in my life."

"I'm thinking...you've found a man with a little more substance than Mr. Marluxia there. Someone with a little poetry in him. A little depth. A little mystery, yeah? You know what I mean."

Larxene became a little more tense, cleaning the C.E.O.P with a little more vigor. "No idea what you are talking about."

"Suuure you do." Axel said leaning closer to Larxene. She drew back in disgust. "You want a guy who reminds you of all those soft, human feelings you thought you lost forever when you died. Those things Arlene took for granted. Nymph feelings."

"I don't give a cheap fuck about feelings anymore." Larxene said harshly. "You and I both know why I'm with Marluxia. You think I would use someone like that if I gave a shit about feelings, remembered or otherwise?"

"Take this from a Nobody who really doesn't give a crap about who he hurts. You still care." Axel's emerald stare was deep and intense now. Intimidating as Hell.

"Shut the fuck up Axel. You don't know me." Larxene said fiercely.

Axel chuckled, giving her and annoying condescending smile. "You have no idea how much I know about you." he said, before disappearing into a pool of blackness.

"Fucking BASTARD!" Larxene snarled, flinging her wet cleaning sponge at the wall. As it impacted with a thick 'splat', Marluxia entered the room, smelling heavily of roses.

"Something wrong, my sweet?" he asked, flouncing over to Larxene's side.

Larxene bristled with electricity, "Aside from the fact that you have given me every useless job you could possibly think of, Axel just came in here and was giving me crap." The sponge fell off the wall and onto the floor with a punctuating 'plop'.

Marluxia frowned, "Ah...Well, I'll talk to Axel. After you are finished with whatever you are doing, you can take a break." Sensing Larxene was not in the mood to be placated, Marluxia turned tail and practically fled from the room.

Pushing the sleeves of her Organization cloak over her elbows, Larxene growled, "If he thinks he is getting laid tonight, he is so very, very wrong."

-----------------------

"What did you tell her, Axel?" Lexaeus asked, not betraying a hint of concern in his voice. After Axel had left Larxene's room, Lexaeus had caught up with him, determined to get the truth out of the enigmatic man. "You and I probably have the best idea of the factors shaping this Castle. What did you tell her?"

"Actually Lexaeus, only I really know what's going on."Axel said, a light grin on his lips. "Though I have to say I am impressed that you know what you do. It isn't easy keeping up with me."

"Insolence won't get you anywhere Axel. Besides, it seems like we are working towards a common goal. I don't know why you are so resistant to helping me." Lexaeus said, his frown deepening.

"It's because we aren't working toward a common goal. We just have a few similar steps in the middle." Axel said grinning fully now. "You're over your head, old man."

Rage began to build behind Lexaeus' small eyes. "You are toying with two people's lives."

"Unlives." Axel corrected. "It's all about looking out for who matters the most. Me. Now then, if you are done pestering me, we can watch the show. Like Greek gods. Want to see how it ends?"

Lexaeus summoned his tomahawk to his hand, "You really are a bastard, you know that?" Lexaeus said angrily.

"Yeah, but I'm a _hot_ bastard, so it's forgivable, Silent Hero." Axel winked and disappeared to parts unknown.

"Lexaeus! What on Earth are you doing?" Vexen squaked as he rounded a corner, coming upon Lexaeus with his weapon drawn. "This is no place to practice!"

Lexaeus let his weapon dissolve into memory. "I'm sorry Vexen. I'll return to my post." he said humbly, secreting his rage away.

"Is something wrong Lexaeus?" Vexen asked curiously, seeming very small and thin next too his larger co-worker. "We can't afford you not to be well. Sora will be here briefly, and I just know that Marluxia will try to use him against us. We need to think of some way to combat him, when that occurs!"

"Perhaps his little friend, Riku is it? will show up. The two are never far apart." Lexaeus said as he took long strides down the corridor of Castle Oblivion.

Vexen gave a high, nasal laugh, "That boy? He's completely lost in the Darkness, Lexaeus. It's probably consumed him by now."

Lexaeus stopped suddenly, and Vexen nearly crashed into him. "Vexen, you forget how near we were to being overtaken by Darkness, and how much we've accomplished since we narrowly avoided it."

Vexen snorted, "And what have we accomplished, Lexaeus? Certainly not our main goal of getting our hearts back. Organization 13 is a marvelous creation, to be sure, but still..."

Lexaeus was silent, staring at the ceiling was a frown of concern.

-----------------------

The next day, Zexion was taking a rare break, trying to concentrate on one of his favorite books (A Study On Mid-19th Century Grammar), but for whatever reason, the text refused to hold his attention. His head was too filled with the unprofessional concern for what his remembered feelings meant. _It isn't important. I should be worried about getting my heart BACK before I become preoccupied with what it should be feeling. All this worrying is useless. _And yet worry he did. About himself and about..._Larxene? I should be worrying about HER least of all. _He critiqued mentally. _I am KNOWN within the Organization for my self control and self assuredness. This idiotic 'self discovery' has got to stop._

With a final snap, Zexion closed his book and slipped it back into one of his many bookshelves. In fact, Zexion's room could be likened to a stuffy, old European library, with old wood shelving that, floor too ceiling, looked like it had been taken from some prestigious 'University'. The books on it's shelves were mostly of the droll, academic nature; Zexion hid his 'informal' reading the way some his erotica. Zexion's room was also gloomy, his excuse being that light might "damage the rarer volumes" in his collection. "Some loss." Axel had snorted sarcastically.

Musing in the darkness Zexion looked at the spines of his favored books, hoping their ancient wisdom might have something to offer him, but it seemed that the matters of the heart (or the lack of) were beyond their sphere of experience as well "Don't look at us. We're just professors." they seemed to say, shrinking from Zexion's fingers. Exasperated, Zexion was about to sit down and brood some more when a rap at his door interrupted his self absorbed apathy.

"It's open." Zexion sighed, not bothering to check the scent of his visitor. He regretted this a second later, since the person standing at attention was not Lexaeus or Vexen as he had expected, but Larxene.

Practically jumping to his feet, he asked, "What are you doing here?" as cooly as possible. _How ironic that she should show up, just when I am trying to sort everything out. _He moaned mentally. Even more troubling, he noticed her scent was disturbed, like flittering lightning, she seemed unable to organize the memories of her emotions. She hid it rather well though, her face displaying her typical coy smile.

"I thought that since you saw what my room looked like, it was only fair I got to see what sort of stuff you were hiding from me in here."

Zexion closed his eyes in annoyance, "How in the world does that even make sense?" When he opened his eyes again, however Larxene had completely disregarded his tone and entered anyway, poking around his shelves.

"Do you play?" she asked, indicating a violin case nestled among the book.

Zexion blinked. "Well, I can...that is, I think I can. Ienzo was..if I have read his notes correctly...very musical. His entire family was. He was even a concert violinist for a short time, before he became a scientist. Truly a genius...in any case, that violin is hundreds of years old, passed down through his family line. I recovered it from the wreckage of Xehanort's lab, and I haven't been able to part with it. I suppose I should return it to Ienzo's living relatives, but I..." _I always have hoped that when I got my heart back, I would be able to play it again..._ Zexion finished mentally.

"Why don't you try?" Larxene asked, interested.

"You know as well as I do that without the inspiration of emotion, one can't create." Zexion scoffed.

"Namine can." Larxene said bitterly, touching the worn leather of the violin case.

"Namine is a special case." Zexion said, trying to be comforting.

Larxene continued to stare at the case. "Couldn't you please try? I'm in the mood for a little music." She said earnestly.

Zexion sighed hopelessly. "Fine. If it will get you out of my room. Don't expect anything though."

As gently as though he was cradling his firstborn, Zexion took the case from it's shadowing hiding place and laid it carefully on his bed. While he was up, Larxene practically sprung into his abandoned chair, forcing Zexion to stand and preform.

The locks on the violin case were a tarnished silver, though their design was practical and without ornament. Similarly, the violin itself, a dark wooden shell nestled within so much red velvet, was old and beaten looking; an instrument much abused by years of use. But anyone who had played an instrument knows that age cures sound, and refines it to something truly sublime.

Striking the bow across a pat of rosin with marked nervousness, Zexion eyed the quiet violin with suspicion. What if he was wrong, and he had not inherited Ienzo's musical talent? _And what if Larxene doesn't like it? _Zexion shook himself, _Why do I care? _Throwing caution to the proverbial wind, Zexion cradled the violin in his hand, put it to his chin, and began to play.

Elegant. The first few notes of Pachabel's Canon in D were high and tender, slipping from between the strings with a sort of controlled grace. The sound built upon itself, arcing towards the main melody, that moment of complete, poetic ecstasy. A smile as beautiful as the song itself built on Larxene's lips as she closed her eyes, taking in nothing but the sweet sound of the violin. Under Zexion's fingers, the strings were obedient and lovely. _My God._ Thought Zexion, in prayer as much as in exclamation _Music. Without a heart...how?_ And then it didn't even matter, because the simple potent memory of joy was so close to being real, Zexion wanted to savor it without the interruption of left-brained questioning.

One song moved to another, Zexion's practiced pace and skill making the music flow so naturally it was lyrical. The whole of Castle Oblivion heard it, tugging at the heartstings that no longer existed. Even analytical Vexen was moved to silence. Axel heard the songs, liked it, and frowned, while Lexaeus smiled with a sore of sweet triumph. Both of them knew that the sound they were hearing was a victory for Lexaeus' cause. Marluxia was so astounded by the sound that he was almost tempted to write a note to the Superior about it, but decided that would sound silly, "Dear Superior, someone has discovered a way to enhance the memories of feelings; music. However, I feel that any art might have the same effect..." _silly. _He decided. In addition, he wanted to deny his enemy, the established leader of the Organization he planned to overthrow, this pleasure. Because that's what he was almost feeling; pleasure.

When Zexion played his final echoing note, he was absolutely drained, practically sweating with sweet exhaustion. It was lovely, what he had created. He knew it, and he wondered _why?_ He knew by her scent that Larxene had fallen asleep a little while ago, but also that even among her dreams that she was enjoying his playing. So he continued. _It's so draining...to play something so emotion-inspiring as music, but not have any emotions to respond to it. _As Zexion packed up his violin with one hand, he clutched his empty chest with the other. _Oh yes. It does hurt...right where my heart once was. Ienzo's heart..._ But despite the pain, there was a certain odd satisfaction in seeing Larxene happy...or remembering happiness. _Seems a shame to wake her._ Zexion thought, his pain being swiftly replaced by anxiety at having the Organization's only female prone in his room. _If Axel found out she was here...well there's no telling what he would, but if Marluxia finds out...he would skin my alive. _Zexion thought anxiously. _But I can't just...kick her out. That would be very...ungentlemanly. _

Lacking what he saw as acceptable options, Zexion gathered Larxene in his arms, with one hand under her knees and the other at her back. His face felt hot, surely from the memory of self-consciousness. _Even as memories, emotions are so potent. I don't know how humans stand the full blast of them. _Zexion thought as he hurriedly opened a dark portal from his room to Larxene's.

Generally, it was considered bad form for an Organization member to open a portal directly into a co-workers room, but Zexion didn't feel like it was an option for him to enter the usual way. Besides, he knew where the room's occupant was; curled comfortably in his arms. Zexion blushed even more as he lay Larxene, sleeping, into her bed. He was about to leave when it occurred to him she might get cold lying on top of her covers, since Vexen kept the Castle so chilly, so he arranged her quilt around her and then he realized that her pillow wasn't really under her head and then...when he ran out of reasons to stay, he still couldn't bring himself to bring. There was something so simple and beautiful about watching her sleep, a slight smile touching her lips (which was unknowingly reflected on Zexion's own face), that made his chest ache for want of true emotion. Without thinking, without feeling, Zexion reached over to touch the smooth curve of Larxene's pale and delicate cheek...and froze, pupils suddenly waxing large. Here was the explanation, stumbled upon by Zexion's unwitting feet. _This is why I was so resentful of Marluxia's affections toward her...and why he is so suspicious of me...why I can forgive her cruelties and her slights...why I brought her here and why I could play the violin for her...Marluxia was right to despair...I do care for her..._

Nearly falling backwards away from Larxene's bed Zexion darted into a dark portal and back to the gloom of his own chamber. His new weakness would take some time to accept.


	12. Axel's Plan

Author's Note: lol Washington DC fagged. get's fragged by FBI

Larxene woke grudgingly, trying to hang on to the delicate fibers of her dream; it was too sweet for her to abandon it without some fight. Zexion was playing the violin for her, and he was so good at it, but listening had made her chest hurt. And she had fallen asleep. _A dream within a dream? Not likely. _As the dew of sleep cleared from her wits, she remembered that yes, Zexion had actually played the violin for her. She'd went down to his room (which was really more like a study, when she thought about it) to try and sort out a few of her remembered emotions, and she had asked him to play for her. And oh, did he ever. Lovely. Such a sweet voice that violin had..._But then I fell asleep, like the dumbass I am. I should still be in his study._ Larxene sat up in her bed _Which I am not. Curiouser and curiouser. _

Swinging her legs onto her bright red floor, Larxene cradled her chin in her palms, _Zexion must have brought me up here, which makes sense because hey, who wants to be caught with the only chick in the building in their room. Not a real reputation-builder. _For whatever reason, the idea of Zexion holding her kicked up a furious whirlwind of remembered emotions in the cavity where her heart used to be. Like a curious child looking at a snowglobe, Larxene examined these memories, trying to comprehend them. This particular mix of feelings was surfacing more and more often, fresh and new and out of place within her normally dark psyche.

_When did I first realize there was more to me than savagery and lust? _Larxene asked herself as she stared at her boots. When she had spawned after Arlene's death, Larxene never really tried to feel. She allowed herself to be ruled by the basic, animalistic impulses which were easiest to remember. But recently, another feeling was surfacing; something sweet like poetry or violin music. It was an emotion that was always rare, even for Arlene. Something that fluttered and made her chest hurt around _...Oh shit. Zexion._ She thought, a little gasp escaping from between her lips. _What the Hell? I can't even feel. _But even thinking about him made her chest hurt, and Larxene curled over, trying to stay feelings that weren't even her own...

_This makes...no sense...not even a little! He's so...bookish..._she finished, lamely. Her blue eyes watered with pain, as though the has-been emotions resented being rejected. _But maybe...since he's treated me like a lady, when everyone else either treated me as one of the boys or a sex toy. ...or maybe because he's just poetry...or maybe because even the scant memories of a heart are too complex for their owner to understand. _Larxene began laughing, even through her grimace of pain, "Well, shit!" she said between gasps, "I'm hilarious! How fucking ironic. Well, guess that whole 'opposites attract' saying totally applies here!" she giggled. "What do to do huh? That's the million dollar question."

Larxene's half despairing laughter subsided when she slid in front of her vanity mirror and gave her reflection a cold stare. "Phht. Now listen up. I'm independent. I don't need or want anybody. It would be completely useless sharing any of this with anyone anyway, seeing as I don't have a heart and neither does he. Besides, what about the mission? The revolution? What's more important? Power or hand-me down happiness? Because you can bet that if Marluxia so much as smells this, he is going to kill your ass. Zexion's too." It was as though the Savage was trying to talk the Nymph into submission. But Larxene knew, secretly, that she had opened a door which could never really be shut again. It was only a matter of time until she either went crazy from the division in her non-heart, or she resolved her two halves into something more complete. "Like Hell that's going to happen." she snorted, though even to her disbelieving ear, the retort sounded a little sad.

----------------------------

Revelations and epiphanies are secret things; easy to recognize but slow to mature and hard to act upon. In the case of Larxene and Zexion, this rule held true, binding them both to solitude and silence. They avoided each other, shying away from the threat of embarrassment and condescension. Negative in nature, Zexion was sure that if he mentioned his 'feelings' to Larxene, she would laugh at him and sweep him aside with her smile. Similarly, Larxene was positive that should she give Zexion her private confession, he would give her that cold grey glare and tell her that there was work to be done, and that this was not the time for such silliness. The suspicious co-silence was noted by Lexaeus and Axel, who monitored the situation with omnipotent care.

"Keeping tabs, Lexaeus?" Axel asked one evening, approaching the larger man as he took notes in a heavy journal.

"On the Castle finances, yes." Lexaeus stated coldly.

Axel staged a yawn, "You know what I mean." he said.

"It's not your business to pry in mine." Lexaeus replied simply, rifling through his notes.

"I bet you're real curious why I'm trying to push those two together. You know it's not for their mental health." Axel said, liltingly, playing with a little fire on his fingertips.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with your games." Lexaeus said, feigning disinterest.

"I'm not toying with you. I'm giving you a little well needed explanation. It's so boring having you behind on things." Axel smirked. "I told you my goal is different than yours, with similar steps, right? I wasn't lying. See, I know what Marluxia and Larxene are planning, and I need them to fail, or else this Organization will lose interest in a dear friend of mine."

Lexaeus stopped writing briefly. _So Marluxia is planning something...I'll need to notify Zexion right away. _Aloud, he commented simply, "I can't see how Castle politics and 'love' affairs relate to your interests..or why you should be so self centered as to sacrifice other's good for you own."

Axel laughed, "Oh, come ON Lexaeus! You're smarter than that! Who knows me the best here, in this Castle?"

Lexaeus answered slowly, "That would be Larxene..."

Clapping, Axel replied, "Yep. Good friends, me and her. But that's a real pain now, because if she really paid attention to what was going on, she'd know I was playing double agent. Marluxia is easy to deceive, but her...not so much. Because she's so deceitful herself, see? I need her distracted, that's the main thing. If she knew that I was planning to betray her and Marluxia..."

"Axel! What are they planning to do?" Lexaeus demanded, slamming his fist onto the table in front of him, sending cracks crawling across the surface.

Axel winked pleasantly, as though they were discussing some light high school drama. "That's for me to know and you to find out friend. I'll tell you eventually though, don't worry."

"Why all these hints Axel? Why are you telling me what you're up to. It isn't out of charity." Lexaeus growled, his fists clenched into two brick-like balls.

"To let you know that you've lost." Axel whispered. "I've set up Marluxia's and Larxene's revolution for failure." Axel drew his pointer finger across his throat, as if to suggest a beheading. "Oh, but you'll be safe...unless you do something stupid. Of course, try to warn Larxene that her little scheme isn't going to work out, and she'll have to kill you to keep Marluxia's trust. Try to alter the 'plan' of the Castle, and you'll alert the Superior...and he'll kill them both for sure. Face fact Lexaeus; you've lost. She's going to die because of her own, silly plan and you can't do a thing to help her."

Lexaeus stood up from his desk and glared down at Axel, his small eyes burning with remembered rage, "All of this...just to keep the focus of the Organization on Sora and...him?"

Axel smirked, "Yes."

Surprisingly, Lexaeus smiled, "You wouldn't be trying to crush my efforts if there wasn't some small variable you couldn't control in your plan. There is an out that would allow her to survive a botched plan, and continue to tote this new theory on regaining out hearts that you so hate."

"What 'out' is that?" Axel scoffed.

"Him." Lexaeus said, pointing to Zexion's name on a duties chart.

----------------------------

Lexaeus was right. Axel knew it, and knew he that to act fast. _Fuck._ He thought, speeding through the halls of Castle Oblivion _I said 'revolution'. I shouldn't have let that slip. Lexaeus will figure everything out now. Fuck fuck FUCK!_ Axel punched a wall, grimacing with anger _I can't let Marluxia take over the Organization, certainly not with Larxene's help. She'll save Zexion's unlife somehow, and then what? Suddenly, the whole group will recognize the power of what will happen between Zexion and Larxene. We got a little preview that day Zexion played the violin...there was power there...maybe even enough to bring hearts back. Fuck, I don't WANT that solution. I want Roxas to be there when we figure this heart thing out. And I want it to be done scientifically; not some gushy way like THEY'RE doing it. The Organization needs to stay focused on Sora...and Roxas. I want the Superior to SPONSOR my search for Roxas, not punish me for it like I know he will if he no longer considers number 13 important. But I NEED to find Roxas! I owe it to him as a friend. Gah!_ _Zexion and Larxene, why the HELL did you have to warm up so quick. I needed you two to agonize a little more, damnit!_

Axel froze _But..let's say I push them together a little faster, before Marluxia and Larxene rebel..then the effects of their actions on our heartlessness will only be known to the people in the Castle now. The Superior will certainly never think to pursue the same avenues that Larxene and Zexion did...in that case, the focus will remain on Sora's heart...and in a way on Roxas as well. _Laughing a little, Axel rubbed his forehead in good humor, _This is perfect. Anyone who hasn't witnessed it won't even believe it..how much power attempted emotion has. Even if Lexaeus lives to report the effects to the Superior, nobody will believe him. It's perfect. Push Zexion and Larxene together, then when she dies in her attempted rebellion, it will all be over. The effect of their attraction will be lost. And hey, if need be, I can introduce that 'gushy' theory myself when Roxas is back. Make myself look really good in front of the Superior. And I'll get my way. _

And it was so simple.


	13. Absolution

Author's Note: Hey everyone! It seems that I picked up some new readers recently (lol how) but I would just like to thank you folks for reading. I can't tell you how much it means to me when someone tells me that they've been inspired by what I've written, or even that they are half interested in how the story will turn out. Every time I feel like quitting, it seems like someone pops up to say, "Hey! I'd miss this if it went away!" and I would really like to give you love for that.

As you might have sensed, Thunder Struck is drawing to a close, though I can't say how many chapters I am away from it. It's coming though. I was wondering though; how many people would be interested in a 'Director's Cut' chapter, where I kind of explain my reasoning behind what I wrote. It would have some deleted sections in it, an explanation of why I changed the tone of the story part of the ways through and jazz like that. I'm not even sure if would let me post something like that, but I think it might be kind of fun. In my personal opinion, all authors should write a little something as to why they wrote what they did, just to avoid confusion. Anyway, sound off on that if you are interested or if you aren't. Love to you all!

-------------------

Axel worked under several philosophies, one of which was 'No time like the present.' "It's kind of ironic, since a Nobody is pretty much made of scraps of the past." he once told Larxene, "But maybe that's why it's important we act so fast. Who knows how much time we have on this plain anyway?"

"That could be said for all creatures, I think." she had said in response, during one of her rare thoughtful moments.

Now, that motto was going to be turned against Larxene in an ironic display. Axel was going to find Zexion and provoke him a little. And then everything would be in motion.

---------------------

Zexion was wandering the chilled passages of Castle Oblivion, pursuing his favorite hobby of avoiding Larxene, when he heard the slight rush of a door to Darkness being opened and shut, accompanied by the strong scent of cinnamon. "Hello Axel." Zexion said, without turning around.

"Hey Zexy. What's shakin'?" Axel said jovially, warping in front of the smaller Nobody and blocking his path.

"Nothing much. And please don't call me that." Zexion said simply, though a furrow of concern was narrowing his visible eye. The conversation didn't have the scent of a business call at all _And besides business...what other reason would Axel have for confronting me?_ Zexion considered.

"I came to ask you something important. A real good question. What's most important to you?" Axel asked tapping his own temple with one long, gloved finger.

"Getting my heart back, of course." Zexion replied mechanically. He didn't like the scent of that question at all; Axel was up to something. _As though that's uncommon..._

"Really?" Axel said, crossing his arms and smirking. "Well, then I've _got _to tell you something important then. Larxene and Marluxia are planning on taking over the Organization."

Ice prickled the nape of Zexion's neck, and the aromas of truth filled his nose. Axel was not lying about this plot. That glass clear honesty seemed to raise an obscuring cloud of questions. Such a simple truth, loaded with chamber of harmfully complex answers. "But how...why?" he asked. Zexion had taken the bait.

Still smirking triumphantly, Axel toyed with the tips of his spiky red hair, "Probably to get power. Who knows? Maybe Miss Larxene is tired of being second to last on the respect scale. They'll probably kill the Superior though." Zexion's eyes widened with alarm, but that was the only physical reaction he allowed himself. Axel stretched carelessly and grinned even wider, "Yep. That's what they will have to do. Who knows what valuable research will be destroyed in that process? All the knowledge ol' Xemnas has. They'll put us behind quite a bit. Heck, we might never get our hearts back if they take over."

"Why...why are you telling me this?" Zexion rasped. The left side of his chest was beginning to ache again, which it had taken to doing with annoying frequency.

"So you can do something about it, dummy!" Axel said giving a short laugh. "Tell the Superior about the plot! He wouldn't believe me, since me and him have never really been on great terms. But an apprentice like yourself? He'll take every word. Although.." Axel put on an exaggerated expression of thoughtfulness, "Attempted treason is a pretty high crime. He'll punish Marluxia the worst way possible...and Larxene too."

Zexion could hardly stand anymore, his chest was causing him so much pain. Clutching the hurtful spot with one thin, gloved hand, Zexion turned his cobalt eyes to Axel's condescending face.

"But if getting your heart back is the most important thing, you shouldn't have a problem ratting the pair out, right?" Axel whispered softly in Zexion's ear, leaning in close like a snake.

Whatever strength Zexion had left was broken by Axel's low hiss, and he collapsed the floor, wheezing from pain, "Why...why is this...happening...to me?" He asked hoarsely, looking up at Axel almost pleadingly.

Smiling in a brotherly way, Axel knelt by the suffering Zexion. "When Nobodies want to feel, try to feel, our bodies react with pain. The stronger the attempted emotion, the more powerful the ache. It seems like you are trying particularly hard to feel something there, friend." Axel patted Zexion on the shoulder and continued, 'The question is, what is it that you are trying to feel hmm? You know if you don't get whatever it is off your chest, it will destroy you. Yep. Even remembered emotions are that strong." Gripping the hair close to Zexion's scalp, Axel wrenched the other man's head upward, uncurling the pain-bowed neck. "So what are you going to do, hmm? What is more important; the Organization or her?" Axel held his fingertips up to Zexion's nose, and instantly the scent of ozone filled Zexion's head...and the empty place where his heart should be.

Standing slowly, Axel dusted his hands together as though he was trying to swipe the sin from them. "I guess I should just leave you to decide then, hmm? I'll see you later Zexion." Giving the trembling man a wink and a wave, Axel disappeared into darkness.

-----------------

Zexion's dark portal bloomed in the upper level residential hallway. He lurched forward from it, still clutching his chest and cringing like a crippled thing. Gritting his teeth, he struggled down the hallway, leaning on the disinterested white walls for support. _Can Nobodies disappear for lack of emotion? _He wondered earnestly as he grimaced against the pain. Somehow it seemed true, even if Axel had suggested it.

Zexion let one of his sweaty, clenched fists fall on Larxene's door. _Please be in..._ he begged silently, trying to settle himself so he would look somewhat less disgruntled should Marluxia flutter down the hallway. Suddenly, the pale door slipped open, nearly causing Zexion to collapse into the room.

Larxene peered at the shivering form darkly adorning her threshold. "You look really wasted." she told Zexion skeptically.

"No, nothing like that. Please, can I come in?" assured her, reeling from the scent of o-zone dripping from her in aromatic waves. It was as though someone had held a pad of sedative ether against his nose, and he was fighting to stay upright against its affects.

"Come in? Yeah! Sure." Larxene said, looking concerned. She ushered the ailing Zexion into her room and shut the door behind him.

"So uh...what's up?" she asked awkwardly, paying and inordinate amount of attention to her torture collection, which she began to rearrange obsessively.

Zexion, looking flushed (or blushing?), stared fixedly at Larxene's boots. A fresh blaze of pain swarmed through Zexion's hollow chest. Attempted emotion. That which never was. Couldn't be. Reflexively, his knees buckled, too weak to bear his hurts.

"Oh! Jeez Zexion! What's up?" Larxene asked. She stooped beside him, trying to catch his eye. "What? Are you sick or something?"

"No it's just...chest pains." Zexion rasped. His mouth was drying out.

"Maybe you should lay down or something. I've got some Motrin around here somewhere. That could help." Larxene made a move to stand, but Zexion grasped her wrist to check the movement.

"No. It isn't that. Thank you though."

"Erm..." Larxene said, distinctly out of her element. "Do you need ah...water or something?" she tried.

Zexion looked up at her, his grey eyes catching her gaze. "I have something foolish to tell you. Would you perhaps...humor me?" Zexion requested, gathering his courage.

"Certainly." Larxene said, leaning a little closer to him. The pain in Zexion's chest increased with her nearness.

"It's...I think I love you Larxene. Or I would if it wasn't for my...lack of heart...I know I would."

Whatever Larxene had expected him to say, it hadn't been that. Her brilliant blue eyes widened with surprise. "R-really?" she stammered uncharacteristically.

Zexion smiled slightly, painfully as he looked her directly in the eye. "Yes."

Larxene blushed in earnest then, as though flattered or guilty. "...!" suddenly, she curled over as Zexion had done, her fingers clawing desperately at her empty chest.

_Wait...what?_ Zexion thought, confused. For a brief moment, he thought she was going to be sick. _A heart attack? No wait...that's impossible..._

"It;s kinda funny that you would say that." Larxene said, smiling through her pain, "...because I feel the same way about you."

Zexion sought for Larxene's secret intentions and found that unbelievably, she was being earnest. She truly deeply and honestly wanted to love him. Not that her outward expression could have been faked; even the best actress couldn't summon the visage of utter relief, gratitude and perhaps even...affection?

"You gonna kiss me?" she asked, grinning.

Zexion smiled softly, took Larxene in his arms, and complied with her request.

The kiss was an imitation of emotion; feelings made only of memory, but it was also a promise, a pact that when they got their hearts back, they would share such a kiss in earnest.


	14. The beginning of the end

"Well Larxene. Aren't you looking bright eyed and bushy tailed today?" Axel said the next day, his thin lips drawn over his teeth in a superior approximation of a smile.

"Go fuck yourself." Larxene said cheerfully, breezing past him. "Or play a few of those hand games you boys are so fond of. I saw you sneaking the BJ's brand lotion into your room Axel. Your hand's aren't that chaffed."

"Like you would know." Axel grimaced. "Where are you going anyway?"

Larxene giggled. "To visit Namine. It's been awhile, and I think me and her have a little catching up to do."

"You really shouldn't mess with her so much. It might bite you in the ass someday if you aren't careful." Axel said, covering a smirk with a gloved hand.

"Can't help it." Larxene shrugged. "It's just so easy to break her down. I can't stand pouty types like her. Anyway, my savage side is allowed its little pleasures, right?"

"Right..." Axel said. However, he knew what put that little spring in her step, even if she couldn't feel it. The same way Nobodies smiled when they couldn't feel happiness or gasped with surprise they didn't know, Larxene was going through all the motions of being in love.

Zexion too was showing the affects of their little pact, though naturally he was worrying as well as celebrating. It was hard to go through his everyday life while checking those same movements of devotion Larxene had flaunted so openly when she had passed Axel. Anyone particularly good at reading body language or speech patterns, such as Lexaeus or, unfortunately, Axel would be able to tell that he was, or rather should be, in love. With Larxene as the only female in the Castle, the nature of his beloved would come into question. Discovery of his little quirk could either call Marluxia's punishment or bring his sexuality into question. It wasn't uncommon for Axel to make subtle jabs at the nature of Zexion's relationships with Vexen and Lexaeus. Suppressing a shudder, Zexion pressed a button on the basement intercom and requested Vexen's presence in the laboratory. The older man appeared soon after, frowning at the disturbance. He looked very much like a disapproving cat.

"Why do you insist on interrupting my work, Zexion?" Vexen asked irritably.

"To find out what your work is, respected colleague. Sora will be arriving in a matter of days and the cards are far from finished, but you seem to have found a more pressing task than assisting us. I was wondering if you perhaps enlighten me to the nature of your project, secret as it is." Zexion said cooly, knitting his fingers under his chin and leaning forward.

Vexen fumed slightly at the notion his actions were anything less that beneficial to the Organization. "I'll have you know that I am working on an extremely important contribution to the Castle. A cloning device, if you will. If I can perfect the design, I might be able to eliminate the need for mass slaughter to build our army of Dusks. It's much easier to reproduce them artificially, rather than killing at random and merely hoping the death will produce a creature of any use to us."

Zexion nodded slightly, "Very clever Vexen. You should have been more open with your intentions, so Lexaeus and I could have assisted you. However, I was thinking that since Sora's arrival is so near...perhaps we might prioritize and work on getting the battle cards meshing with the Castle's memory interface?"

Enraged that his underling might second guess his judgement, Vexen glared at Zexion and stormed out of the other Nobody's lab without another word. Zexion simply sighed and went back to his work. _Another ordinary day at the office..._

And yet...

-------------------

Time did little to the Nobodies, besides remind them that they were outside of it, and indeed, outside of everything. It did not drag at their faces, grey their hair, knead their skin or overfill their veins with blue blood or give them any addition moral insight. In all respects, Nobodies were crystalized, unable to mature by benefit of their memories accumulated post-death. None the less, it was in Zexion's inherited nature to be punctual, so when he finished his day's work in the basement, he excuse himself to his room and warped directly to Larxene's. Even without age, there was a threat of death, or more finally, becoming Nothing, and Zexion wanted to spend whatever time he had to spare with his Larxene.

Larxene, however, was not in her room. _Working late._ Zexion speculated as he gingerly avoided the drifts of underclothes marring the crimson carpet. _Or, more likely, keeping Marluxia happy._ A book lay on Larxene's ruffled bedspread, abandoned spine-up and apparently, mid-read. Curious, Zexion slunk up to the book with all the appearance of a cat stalking a formidable enemy. With good reason, it turned out: the book was Larxene's beloved collection of poetry. Interested to see what had been on Larxene's mind before she was called away to preform some Organization related duty, Zexion carefully eased the book into his hand, as though the text was made of porcelain. His neutral-appearing cobalt eye began it's travel down the right-hand page, which had been tagged by a wrinkled and greasy sticky note. The poem ran:

**The Waking**

_I wake to sleep, and take my waking slow._

_I feel my fate in what I cannot fear._

_I learn by going where I have to go._

_We think by feeling. What is there to know?_

_I hear my being dance from ear to ear._

_I wake to sleep, and take my waking slow._

_Of those so close beside me, which are you?_

_God bless the Ground! I shall walk softly there,_

_And learn by going where I have to go._

_Light takes the Tree; but who can tell us how?_

_The lowly worm climbs up a winding stair;_

_I wake to sleep, and take my waking slow._

_Great Nature has another thing to do_

_To you and me; so take the lively air,_

_And, lovely, larn by going where to go._

_This shaking keeps me steady. I should know._

_What falls away is always. And is near._

_I wake to sleep, and take my waking slow._

_I learn by going where I have to go._

Theodore Roethke

"Hey there. Getting a little familiar with my stuff are you?" Larxene's familiar voice snapped through the silence, her amusement conveyed only through her smell. A less perceptive listener would have thought her truly mad.

"Ah...sorry. I just happened to notice it while I was waiting. Did you mark this?" Zexion asked, indicating the poem he had just read.

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah I did." Larxene said, giving a little nod at page.

"It's very good." Zexion said, glancing through the words again. A slim ache filled his chest, perhaps not so much from attempted emotion as from a weeping familiarity.

"Well duh, that's why it's in the book. What is that like 101 Really Good Poems or what?" Larxene snorted, sidling over to Zexion and leaning on his shoulder.

"Something like that." Zexion replied, trying to keep the discomfort out of his voice. His chest was pulsing was little pangs of pain, indicating he should be getting some pleasure from Larxene's touch, however personality wise, he was not inclined toward physical contact with others. "Why are you doing that?" he asked suddenly.

"Mm? What?" Larxene asked lazily, plucking the book out of Zexion's hand while still using him as a support.

"Leaning on me." He said, watching her gently lob the book of poetry back on her bed.

"Oh. Because I like you. Just wanted to make that clear." she said in his ear, actually ending the sentence with a little nip to the lobe, which sent a thrill of pain through Zexion's chest.

_Why?_ He wanted to know that. Perhaps more than anything that moment, he wanted to know _why._ Larxene had a selection of eleven eligible men to toy with (Roxas discounted due to his youth) but oh, her scent made it clear she cared for him; that tang of emotions that wanted to be and the pain that accompanied their nonbeing. _But why would she?...me...of all people._ _She is not one to love, or try to, out of pity or kindness. This is her will but...why..._

"Something up?" She asked, bow-tied little frown curving her lips to an unhappy downward pout. Concern. Genuine concern.

The edges of his cobalt eye crinkled with unfelt joy, and his mouth upturned to stay her concern. _In matters of love, the 'why' does not matter._ He decided simply as he leaned into a kiss.

"Nothing's wrong." he assured her with gentle sweetness. "Though, you smell like cinnamon."

"Nothing like a little sex to keep someone on your team." she winked roughishly. "Axel is one loose canon. Wouldn't want him going off in the wrong direction."

"You mean my direction." Zexion grimaced. She didn't know that he knew of her planned rebellion.

"In the Superior's direction. How much trouble would we get in if he knew we were doing anything other than working here." she lied smoothly.

_No idea that I know._ Zexion thought blandly. _These petty political lines of blue and grey are so...complicated. _Zexion tried to keep this new concern from his eyes, _But if she does try and take over the Organization, she'll be killed, doubtlessly. Her and Marluxia against the rest of the Organization? Even if Axel does fall on their side of the board, the chances are slim to nill that she will succeed...I'm sure she would find some way to spare me if she did, but I doubt Xemnas has that kind of mercy in him..._

"I'm...kinda sorry that I had to do it...I mean there was nothing behind it. Well, obviously, but it's really all just...politics, you know? You know, right?" Larxene said, tapping her heel on the floor with discomfort.

Zexion smiled at her, understandingly. "I understand. Don't worry." But as he kissed her again (smelling Axel's heat all over her while he did) Zexion was thinking _How can I protect her? How can I save her?_


	15. Moments Before the Fall

Authors Note: Hello folks! I would just like to say that from now on I will be responding to comments via my user profile, following my dear friend Aerith08's model. Better than a kick to the head, right?

----------------------

Cloud was lingering ominously in a Twilight Town alleyway, separated from the native shadows only by his shock of blonde hair. This was not an unusual position for a mercenary such as himself to be in. Shady business dealings required a properly secluded setting for concealing identities and appropriate mood lighting.

Toward the end of the alley, Cloud felt the shadows grow deeper, caving inward to the actual realm of darkness, from which a short a dark-cloaked figure lightly stepped. Reality knit itself together behind him, and soon the shadows were just 'dark' again, without a capital 'd'. However, the man still carried the weight of Darkness about him...to Cloud is seemed as though he had been cut from it's very fabric and almost accidently found his way through the rift into life.

"Cloud. I have a job for you." The cloaked figure stated plainly, approaching the larger man with a catlike gait. Cloud's customer had chosen to wear his hood up to conceal his face, but his stance and voice told Cloud everything he needed to know. The newcomer was young, powerful and desperate for assistance. _But is he wealthy enough to acquire it?_

"I work for Organization 13, a group formed recently to study the heart, and what goes into its formation." The hooded man continued "Recently a ...friend...of mine has become dissatisfied with the leadership of the Organization, and plans to overthrow the leadership. In the event that this fails - which it almost certainly will - I would like you to remove her from the adverse situation which will undoubtably arise afterward. It will not be an easy job, but naturally the sum I am willing to pay reflects this potential risk." The small man slipped a clever, gloved hand into the indistinct regions of his cloak and retrieved a tiny notepad. Producing a pen from apparently nowhere, he scribbled a sum onto a neat page and passed the book to Cloud.

The number hovering below his nose was so large that Cloud actually blinked to assure himself that his eyes were not greedily adding a zero somewhere. Despite his best efforts, the figure remained huge. "I am willing to pay half that amount up front, and the other upon the safe delivery of my...friend." the small man said, crossing his arms in clear satisfaction.

"I'll do it." Cloud said shortly, giving the man back his notebook. "But I'll need some details. Most importantly, who's this 'she' I'm supposed to be going after."

The cloaked man hesitated, then tentatively handed Cloud an extraordinarily plain manila folder. "These are her records as a member of Organization 13. They contain a picture and a detailed bio, which should be more than enough for you to pick her out from the rest of us."

Cloud leafed through the pages, the first one displaying a rather unbecoming photograph of a yellow haired women in profile. She managed to look extremely annoyed even when restricted by a little laminate square. It was as though she resented being manhandled by some mercenary she had never met. "Larxene?" Cloud asked to confirm, glancing over the photograph at his cloaked benefactor.

"Yes. That's her." The man said a little too quickly. He handed Cloud a very fancy suitcase, heavy with Munny. "Remember, when she's safe, you will receive the other half. Also.." the man paused to open a portal to the darkness again. "I will leave you one of my servants to inform you when to come and fetch her. It will also be able to transport you to her relative location, though I can make no promises on it's ability to assist you in your exit." The creature that stepped forth from the darkness was a horrible, twisted thing that appeared to be made of a pliable grey putty. It was manlike in shape, with the exception of it's impossibly slim form, inhumanly long arms and slight height, but its fluid movements marked it as some kind of creature of darkness. Cloud eyed it warily, wondering if this was some kind of assassination ploy on the man's part.

"It won't harm you." the man assured Cloud, as though he had sensed his discomfort. "Just shadow you for awhile, and make itself a nuance when it is time for you to act. Should it disappear..." the man hesitated, "your services will no longer be required. Naturally, in that event you will not collect the other half of the money."

"Understood." Cloud said, counting the sum in the briefcase. Not even a single Munny short of the promised amount, which was quite impressive in it's own right. "Where should I drop this Larxene off once she's rescued?"

"Here, in Twilight Town. You might need to...convince her that she should stay here, rather than return to fetch...articles of importance to her back in our homeworld. She's stubborn at times." The man cut himself off when he realized he was straying away from business and into personal opinion. "If this is settled, I have important work to return to."

Cloud nodded silently, watching the equally silent grey creature shimmy around his feet. _Creepy._ He thought unhappily. When he looked up again, the cloaked man was gone, and a path to Darkness closing behind him marked his passing.

----------------------

Axel was lounging in his spartan quarters in Castle Oblivion, casually sipping a Bud Lite still chilled from it's stay in a mini fridge. Beer was not easy to come by in a world recently constructed from darkness and broken dreams, but Axel felt his recent exploits merited a small reward from his shrinking supply of booze.

_Larxene Larxene, thinking a few throws and a friendship would keep me on YOUR sinking ship. Silly girl._ Axel thought, lazily swilling the beer around in its can. _How surprised will she be when I come up on Xemnas' side of the field...for now at least. _Smirking, Axel sat down at his simply metal writing desk and clanked the beer down in front of him. _I've got Lexaeus in a bind...he can't do a thing to stop my games. If he calls the Superior on me, he get's Zexion and Larxene killed...does nothing and he watches the two of them get killed in this ill planned rebellion. Zexion is in a similar position. Since I smashed those two together, rather than letting them avoid each other's glances for the rest of their pathetic unlives, both of them will be sloppy, particularly Zexion. Won't use his super sniffer to pick up on my plans. If he survives Larxene's little coo though, I might just have to kill him. The only living record of this messed up Castle should be me. Wouldn't want management taking these findings too seriously. _Pensive, Axel contemplated the wall in front of him. _Then, the Organization's focus will stay on Roxas, and I can reveal the method for getting hearts back when he's back. _Leaning back in his chair, trying to make himself comfortable against the metal back, Axel smiled with satisfaction. "Yessir. If I played my cards right, I won't just get out of this scot free, I'll be a fucking hero. Damn, I am good."

In his quiet quarters which never accumulated any of his personal possessions, Axel chuckled softly to his beer can, which was now deeply entrenched in his conspiracy. To ensure that it told no-one, he crushed the can on his desk and tossed it in a garbage can next to his bed.

----------------------

Lexaeus shifted at his desk. Restless. For whatever reason, his puzzles did not hold his attention. He stood and moved about his room, frowning at his relatively bare room. He was not a man for furnishings. The most notable item in the room was a grand piano, standing like a taxidermied relic of a different era amid the otherwise immaculate surroundings. Lexaeus sat at the piano, he huge fingers hovering above the keys. Tentatively, he touched one little bar, and a light tinkling note interrupted the silence. Lexaeus smiled in spite of himself and began to play. The sonata coursed through the dark halls of Castle Oblivion, brushing the fragile but pervasive gloom aside with it's joyful noise. Besides being a great scientist, Eleus had also been a concert pianist, though he certainly didn't look the part. However, nobody could deny his talent at the keys, and even Xehanort was said to become a little soft at the sound Eleus and Ienzo playing a duet between experiments. Lexaeus had been unable to muster the same sound as his Somebody, the same way Zexion was frustrated by Ienzo's violin. Eventually, Lexaeus had simply stopped trying to coax tunes from the piano, and the instrument had become purely ornamental.

But now...something had moved in Castle Oblivion. It sang and sang and made them all a little more human, magnifying emotion, waking things, reeling in all that had been lost on that funeral day when they had been baptized into Organization 13. _Could this music really get our hearts back? Was all our science simply a quest for a philosophers stone? Are we looking for easy gold, when all we have to do is dig?_

Lexaeus finished his first tune, and eased into another song. Beautiful. He was truly smiling now, unashamed an bright.

There was a music growing in Castle Oblivion, and Zexion and Larxene were at the center of it.


	16. Disjointed::Jarred

Your (ignorant) Author's Note: TheMagnificentMomo pointed out there was a certain final-sounding air to this chapter, which might indicate the end of the story. N'er fear, dear readers, there are at least two more chapters of TS left. In fact, they are two more almost done chapters. When my friend comes back from her fine and fancy vacation, she will edit them and TS will be gasp over!!

But not yet, kay?

Love you lots!

* * *

Larxene and Zexion's short life as a couple ended when Sora, hopeful, confused and defensive, stumbled into Castle Oblivion's 'inviting' halls. The reasons for this untimely abortion of hope for the pair were twofold; one, both Larxene and Zexion were needed almost constantly to monitor Sora, or as Axel had taken to calling him the 'kid' and second, once the Castle was kicked into full operation by Sora's entrance, certain sensors meant to track his movement through the halls activated and began relaying their information back to computers upstairs. Everyone knew that distrustful Marluxia had tuned those sensors to track Nobodies as well.

Threads of life, love, happiness snap together with a drunken randomness, and are cut with equal unknowable savagery, making Fate an inebriated dance partner for any stumbling mortal. Zexion and Larxene were cast back to their polar worlds without even the chance for a whispered goodbye, an unfelt "I love you." or a promise-locked glance. The pair were shuffled back to their places, deprived of the ornaments of affection and mercy that once pinked their bleak existences; fresh memories too soon in the past like last week's roses. Larxene and Zexion had returned to dust in their little worlds, drawn by the inescapable magnetism of superior whims.

Lexaeus, who felt their music most acutely, felt it die. Beneath his hands, the piano became cool and obstinate again, no longer an extension of his being but a mockery of it. The last song he played was "Mad World"; after that song never came to him again. In the dark, empty silence which followed, so unwelcoming yet so uniquely home for all Nobodies, Lexaeus began to ask himself why he even cared what became of Zexion and Larxene. Why had he invested himself in their affair to begin with? The answer, self provided, was all too quick in coming and cut as any truth will _I wanted for Zexion what I could never have for myself. Eleus was not a loved man; he was a steadfast friend to all and nothing more. A lonely man, who took comfort in his music. He practiced so incessantly, perhaps because that was all there was for him. He was not a young man...he was defeated. I...am quite similar. Beyond any hopes of romance. Zexion...I was trying to save him from this. But I suppose...one can only go so far...do so much.._ Lexaeus thought intentionally little of Larxene and Zexion after that. Sorrow was too easily remembered to keep his failures in mind.

Hope, however, is a curious thing. It lives healthful in the crags despair blows it into like dead leaves, opportunistic and rodent-like in it's patience. For Larxene, there was the promise of revolution, uniting the factions of Organization 13 with blood. And then of course, she would have her princes. Marluxia by day, for power and Zexion by night, for the more important things in her unlife. Perspiration beaded on her palms just to think of it. Zexion's hope was an anxious little thing, much more quiet that Larxene's riotous confidence. If she survived the revolution, in the confusion that followed Cloud would probably save her, and he could escape with her to Twilight Town where, Light willing, perhaps their hearts would come back after practicing emotion for so long. Zexion resisted this penchant for hope, preferring to anticipate disappointment rather than feel the crush of frustrated optimism. For him, hope was a possibility for torment, rather than a buoy for his soul, if he had one.

The Organization members lodged in the Castle busily monitored Sora as they might watch a mouse nose through a maze. All of them retained a refined air of omnipotence, jaws slightly raised to achieve the look of condescension that became their stations as scientists. At first, he was not a dangerous object, for after all why should the researcher fear the white rat? The clever basement dwellers had worked out a way to deprive him of his previously acquired powers, and soon, he would be funneled into doing the Organization's will anyway. Why should they edge around him? Worry about his power? Nobody truly believed that he could actually kill a powerful Organization member, even at full power.

No one anticipated that he would kill anyone.

-------------------

However, murder was on the Organization's collective mind the day that Axel killed Vexen. The mourning for the elder member of the Organization was slim, which was not surprising, considering that his affiliates had no hearts and he was unpopular to begin with. The marked increase in tensions between the basement dwellers and the ministers of the upper floors were his only funeral tapers, and his memory was buried quickly in the face of more pressing problems. Sora was growing stronger at an unnerving speed, as measured during his battles with Axel and Larxene. In addition Riku, who was supposedly locked in Darkness, had emerged in the lower levels of the Castle, where reality and Darkness were barely separated from one another. He had begun the long upward journey to the basement dweller's living space, as persistent and patient as time. He was coming like the hour hand on a clock; a kill or be killed force on forward march.

Zexion was allowing his mind to wander on these dark things while he and Lexaeus reviewed the data recovered from Larxene and Axel's fights with Sora. When Lexaeus saw his partner had withdrawn into thought and ceased work, he gave Zexion a few minutes to muse before calling him back to his figures, "Do you see how much progress Sora is making?" Lexaeus asked, stirring Zexion from his stupor.

"Oh..yes." The smaller man replied, shaking himself slightly, "I didn't think that he would progress so quickly. Something to look out for." he said, nodding slightly toward the screen.

"Credit where it's due, the boy has really gotten a handle on the cards." Lexaeus noted.

"Ah yes. Didn't slow him down in the least." Zexion agreed, catching a whiff of Riku in the air. The boy was getting closer. Several beats of silence later, Zexion addressed Lexaeus again. "The odds are turning against us, aren't they?"

Lexaeus stopped his calculating, "How do you mean?" he asked tonelessly.

"Riku coming up from below and Sora above...Axel acting like some maniac, killing Vexen off without a second thought..."

"Axel is on our side." Lexaeus interrupted, "And the Organization is strong. We can deal with Sora and Riku easily enough. In fact, Riku could become quite a useful tool if we act quickly. The basement's answer to Sora." Lexaeus stood up. "I'm going to review Vexen's research on Riku left over from the cloning process. Later, I'll confront the boy and see what I can do. If you will please continue tabulating these figures...?" out of respect, Lexaeus allowed the command to become a question.

Zexion nodded and waved Lexaeus away as he continued his work. He did not share the other man's faith.


	17. Struck

Zexion was losing himself in his equations when he scented the collision between Lexaeus' and Riku's scents. The older man tried to reason with the boy, Zexion smelled it in their interaction. Almost had the boy convinced, too, but Zexion felt the pair come too blows. He was not terribly concerned about Lexaeus' choice to engage Riku in battle, since the 'Silent Hero' was such a skilled fighter. _Even if he does begin to lose, he can easily make a portal here._ _Escape is a thought away for any of us._

What Zexion did not count on is dedication. Lexaeus could have thrown his axe aside and hid in the darkness, recovered there and returned to engaged Riku again. But Lexaeus reasoned that he would lose again, even if it was just by a little, as he had just done. Riku was unwilling to kneel to the Darkness, out of admirable but inconvenient pride. Instead, Lexaeus used his demise to rip a portal into nightmares, allowing Ansem to worm his way into Riku's heart once again. An undeniable seed of darkness which would send it's roots deep into Riku's soul. _Ahh...it's good, in the end. _Thought Lexaeus as his conscious unraveled. _For the Organization, for Zexion and Larxene...I hope this will give you a servant._

The absence of Lexaeus' earthy smell amid the rank scent of Riku's excursion signaled death to Zexion. "No..." Zexion whispered, the hurried tap of keys dying as his fingertips stilled. His dear friend had been extinguished, nobly and in battle, though that was little consolation to Zexion. Chest burning with attempted sorrow, Zexion staggered to retrieve the video feed which should have recorded his friend's final moments. "Lexaeus you fool, why? I needed you _here_. The Organization needed you _here_. How could you...why did you..."

As he reviewed the footage, reading the patterns in the darkness, Zexion realized the meaning of Lexaeus' actions, and the sway Ansem now held over Riku's heart. He remained morose despite. "Lexaeus, you grand fool. There was no need for this." he whispered to his friend's onscreen extinction. Zexion was unable to feel upset (beyond the pain in his chest), but he could act it without conscious knowledge. As he tried to lose himself in his math again, silver tears slipped unnoticed across his cheeks, the last memorial to a friend, to which he owed more than he would ever know.

That night began silently for Zexion, filled with an absence that was so like the emptiness in his chest, without the clamor of friends and interest. Vexen and Lexaeus reverted to nothing, left a well of a more profound nothing in their wake. Here was the desk Lexaeus used to use, and there was his room with the dead piano inside. There was Vexen's laboratory or "lab-OOAR-atory" as Larxene would jokingly call it, where unimaginable things, sometimes even things that could be called evil, simmered on hotplates and in the womb of test-tubes. No more. Memories were the burden of the last living, and Zexion let them consume his slight form. Unintentional and unfelt tears continued to bud at his eyes like occasional stars caught between clouds. He reviewed each memory he had with Lexaeus, since it was shared only by the dead now.

_I am the last record. The proof of the basement dwellers._ Zexion thought, his mind sluggish with the grim fog of the past. _How much is there that only I can tell now?_ And there was truly so much to miss. The calm intercession of Lexaeus when Vexen began to lash at Zexion. The hours of toiling over Luxord's mad scheme of cards, their trifold triumph when the Castle bloomed into perfect functionality. These secrets, held close by a cavelike realm too harshly dark for even sunlight to exhume, had been a shared cross between Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion. Now they all belonged to one unfortunate Nobody. _It's so heavy..._

Only his room was really safe, since it was the only part of the Castle that was just him...and Larxene more recently, but it was fine for her to visit. "What will become of the Organization?" he asked himself aloud. And more quietly, remembering Riku's upward swing, "What will become of me?"

Fate dealt with malice that day, or perhaps Chance happened to throw her knives Zexion's way. He had slept in, worn by the incessant pain in his chest left behind when Lexaeus died. It wore him out more throughly that any human grief, because it was tied more to his body than his soul. But the extinction of another dear unlife woke him instantly. The dissipation of the scent of...o-zone. Somewhere in the Castle, Larxene had died. Been killed.

_Wait...wait..._ Zexion thought _That wasn't...shouldn't.._ To a scientist, there is no 'should'. In any investigation, an outcome is not assumed, rather it is predicted objectively by the white coated experts at the helm on the project. But Zexion was not a scientist then; he was quite nearly human. A human spiraling away from sanity on the slope of despair.

Those same men in white coats who pick apart the mind instead of chemicals are called psychologists, and they tell us there are certain mechanisms the brain uses to check sorrow. Ugly knowledge is buried in the infinite quicksand of the unconscious, letting the thinking mind continue to function like an ignorant babe, gurgling pleasantly in its deprivation. Zexion's mind, calculating the influence of his two recent losses over his judgement, employed this little slight of hand and hid his life with Larxene away from him. Gone was the pale smile that softened him, put some creases in his lab coat and pain in his chest. Gone was the sweat, the recognition of sweetness under that harsh scent like wires let loose or new lightning. Certainly, recognition remained, but the weight of pleasant memories that should have accompanied "Larxene" were gone.

So as the last of Larxene dissolved into smoke, as though from a funeral pyre, the person she almost loved no longer almost loved her in return. Thanks to his clever brain, he no cared what became of her, save for it's affect on his own future. She was just a comrade again, one more cog in the Organization which had been untimely broken.

Larxene would never see his face again, and it saddened her, perhaps genuinely, as she drifted away from the influence of her savage half. She hardly had the time to release the indignation of her defeat in favor of a more lovely final thought. _Zexion..._

She was savage by name and nature. It was her hubris, and in the end, it was what destroyed her. And that was all.

--------------------

Axel, who had started the wave which ultimately lead to Larxene's demise smirked to himself. "Well, that's one traitor down, one to go. Exactly how I planned, but it worked out all the same. Change the plan as I go. Damn clever of me." Humming pleasantly, the sound of his boots against the white floor made for an excellent baseline. _What did I tell the girl? If she kept being mean to Namine, it would bite her in the ass. Rough justice, I'd say. Steep price for some childish plan of takeover. Well, what goes around, comes around, right?_ Axel sauntered toward the room where Namine and Marluxia waited for Sora. _One traitor down, one to go...It'll all be over soon._


	18. Epilogue : Epitaph

Zexion, in his cold way, tried to play puppet master with Riku; forgetting Larxene had made him both lucid and cruel. The plan had backfired, however, and his narrow escape from beneath Riku's blade made him edgy, particularly when Axel appeared with his would-be murderer at his side.

"Waaah! Riku?!" Zexion hissed in surprise with the memory of dismay coloring his voice. _How did the boy follow me? Could it be..._

Misnamed, the toy that wore Riku's face did not respond. It stood as a dumb doll might, eyeing Zexion with an air of wary disdain. Not fear though. That particular white rat lost its fear in the face of rage.

Relieved, Zexion recovered his composure, allowing the tension to slip from his shoulders, "Oh...Oh, yes, of course. Vexen's replica. Good thinking. We can use this Riku to defeat the real one." The idea provoked no response from the doll or Axel. Dolls were meant to be mute, but Axel's lack of response merited some concern. It meant he was thinking. "Axel?" Zexion inquired.

Axel's response was for Zexion, but not to him. He addressed the replica with a twinge of conspiracy in his voice, "Say, Riku. It must be hard now that you know you're not real."

He took the doll's silence as agreement. "I bet you'd LIKE to be real." he dug, wheedling his way into the false boy's aspiration.

"Yeah." the replica admitted, shamefaced. Whatever Axel's plan was, Zexion sensed it had just succeeded.

"Well, you can. All you need is strength that the real Riku doesn't have. Get that, and you can be a new person, your OWN person. Not Riku, not anybody else. You won't be someone else's copy. You'll be you." Axel told the logical sounding lie so well.

Zexion's eyes widened with sudden realization. The other man's thought process was laid bare by his calculating mind, and it's result was... "Axel! What are you telling him?!"

That patent smirk was back, though only in Axel's eyes. His face was all honesty as he pronounced the death sentence. As he indicated Zexion he told the replica with all the sweetness of a concerned brother, "You know, I bet he's as good a place to start as any."

"Have you lost your mind?!" But Zexion knew he hadn't. Here was the final phase of Axel's grand design. The only living retainer of Castle Oblivion's secrets would be...

"Sorry, Zexy. Saving you doesn't seem half as entertaining as observing Sora and Riku." Axel pronounced delicately, as though he was informing a child they had come in second place in a science fair. _Ultimately, it came down to two little categories, friend. One, who is less trouble to me alive and two, who can help me get my heart back. Sucks to be you. _Axel drank in Zexion's murder as it unfolded before him, savoring the man's unraveling as some take in wine.

they say scent is the strongest sense tied to memory...

The moment of his demise, Zexion felt his unlife roll out behind him with biting clarity. Memories resurfaced with the assistance of Mortis' pale hand, uncovering the self forgotten recollections of Larxene. That sweet scent of O-zone, that gold perfume which seeped into his very core and pieced his emotions together again. Larxene's candied poisons, flashes of cruelty, passion and something so close to love it hurt, hurt hurt.

the strongest sense ...

_My God._ Zexion thought, bedazzled by the lovely horror of his own existence, _Larxene, I'm so sorry...I thought it would be your plan that would get us killed. But it was mine. My experiments, my actions._ Even without the sting of emotion, the knowledge of guilt was enough to crush Zexion. In his last moments of reality, as his body shattered into curls of smoke and his brilliant mind faded to oblivion, Zexion apologized again and again, missing Larxene.

tied to memory...

Then he was gone, body, mind and dreams shuffling into darkness and disappearing into moral memory and out of the realm of change.

The Riku replica felt no different after the murder, certainly not 'real' as Axel said he should be, but he was curious why his prey's final expression was one of deep regret.

-------------------

Axel drifted, slight as a shadow, through the yawning corridors of the now silent Castle. Equipment had wound down, lost without gloved hands to guide it to purpose, and all the science and prospect that had once flourished in the white halls had fled the boneyard to more fertile grounds. Memories were the only ghosts there, and they scattered like insects when the flat lights of the Castle flared on. There was nothing for Axel to fear here.

...But even so, a chill teased the nape of his neck, nervousness pricking the large spikes of his hair. Maybe it was the hollow sound of his own footsteps echoing in the caverns of his ears, without even a heartbeat's dull thud to interrupt.

Axel had returned to the Castle to destroy Lexaeus' notes, to separate himself as much as possible from the events that resulted in the deaths of five Organization members. _Nothing wrong here Superior...just doing your will. You gotta break a few eggs to make an omelette Superior...it was all for you..._

In addition, Lexaeus was devilishly clever. He might have anticipated Axel's developing plans to leave the Organization altogether. Couldn't have the Superiors investigators finding that. Not completely ready to descend to the basement, Axel visited the old residential corridors and poked around his deceased co-workers rooms. Larxene's room was untouched since her demise, perfectly mussed-up and lived-in looking, besides the dust gathering in the corners. After the Superiors emissary's blew through there, Axel figured it would just look like a train wreck.

On top of one stuffed, disorganized bookcase, a plain, black picture frame displayed a snapshot of Larxene glomping Marluxia cheerily. If Axel hadn't known that she was a good actress, he would have thought her sincerely happy. But heartlessness taken into account, was anything about the picture true, Marluxia included? Axel popped the back of the fram open, and found a second, more handled photo behind the first. The hidden picture was of Larxene, perched on Zexion's lap and grinning earnestly. Zexion himself looked slightly awkward and unaccustomed to contact, but he was also smiling softly with nearly human truthfulness.

_Truth is hidden and deception is peeled away._ Axel thought, recalling one of the proposed mottos for Castle Oblivion. _Seems to fit the Organization's situation better than Sora's._ Axel pocketed Larxene and Zexion's photo before continuing down the corridor. No point in making her life too complex, after all. The more the Superior dug, the more he would find, and Axel didn't want any more attention the necessary drawn to Larxene's life. _There's not always a happy ending babe. Sorry..._

As Axel passed Marluxia's room, the rank perfume of dying flowers offended even his weak nostrils. Without their master's tender care the were wilting pathetically away, smelling like rot and lust as their petals failed and fell. _Disgusting._ Axel considered torching the lot, but decided he had more important missions to run.

Warping through the darkness, Axel appeared in the grim underworld of the Castle basement. He stalked through the residential quarters there, giving Zexion's room a wide berth. Something about that dark space seemed to brood with a sinister awareness that Axel didn't like at all. _Perhaps memories can twist you, even if they're somebody else's. Namine would certainly agree. And, Nobodies are creatures of recollection..._

Dust mores danced in the dark of Zexion's study, invisible for lack of light. His and Ienzo's books, ancient and omnipotent, carried their quiet knowledge in unsympathetic silence. In one of his private memoirs, Zexion had painted books and Nobodies as kin; the unemotional vessels of thoughts, logic and course memories.

In one darkwood desk, under pages of facts and figures, a poem by Zexion himself waited to decay, falling forever out of memory under the more important notes. The poem ran:

_The way my thirsty heart drinks in _

_the musky beat of skin on skin _

_Proves my spirit's menarche _

_My second life's own liturgy_

_Written on your moon-smooth thighs_

_Born in lust and steeped in lies_

_Proved in struggle; gained in blood_

_And finally baptized in Love_

_**Fin**_

Well that's the end. From the bottom of my heart, thanks you guys for sticking around. You'll never know how much the reviews and the hits matter to me. It always makes my day.

Special shoutouts go to:

**Aerith08 **- my constant companion, fact checker, editor and GODDESS of the fanfiction world. If you aren't reading her story, Fate or Love? you should be. I can only hope that someday, I will be half the writer she is.

**Quiako** - Originally a friend from dA, Quiako has taken steps to promote the Larxene x Zexion pairing by writing Nobody's Music, which is loosely (VERY loosely) based on the fanfiction you just read. Except it's about 100 times better. I can only hope that I live to be a springboard for more talented writers!

And last but never least, anyone who has ever been touched by this story, felt even a little sad, sympathized, hoped for a new chapter or cared, thank you. It's my goal that someday my writing will affect people emotionally in the national scale. Consider yourselves my first victims.

So until the next:

m3thod-mak3r out.


	19. Thunder Struck Overdrive

**ThunderStuckOverdrive**

**(T.S.O. lol)**

**The 'why':**

I think every author, particularly one doing something strange as I have here, owes the public an explanation. Everyone has a reason for what they write; sometimes it's a good reason and sometimes it's as simple as 'I didn't know what else to say' (English majors are good at sorting this out), but there is always some motivation behind the text. On the off chance that someone cares enough about Thunder Struck to read more about it, I want to give them something more. Not that I would be egotistical enough to assume anyone cares that bad.

Mostly, I need something to do.

So, onward!

**The stages **

Stage 1: Larxene Childish?: Yeah, you can probably tell why the first few chapters of the story were edited to change this. Honestly, I was stilly finding my footing for the characters when I started writing, and I was busily equating bitchyness to childishness, which hey, is a good assumption nine times out of ten. But occasionally bitches are clever, and their childish ways are a cover up for something big. Considering that for my story to work, I would have to have Larxene managing three relationships with her male co-workers, I decided that hey, she war probably more clever than I was giving her credit for. The remaining remnant of this stage is the 'curling' incident in chapter whatever. That was just too much fun for me to let go. Sorry. We can chalk that up to OOC-ness and move along.

Stage 2: Zexion's a Sadist? Wha?: Fortunately for you folks, you never had to see this stage. I had this whole scene drafted where Lexaeus confronts Zexion about the dark side of Ienzo's heard and some notes on it and blah blah...it was actually a half decent scene in my opinion, but Aeirth08 being the bloody little genius that she is, proposed my idea was crap and that there were more realistic ways to make the pairing work. A little do-ray-me for either side. So I decided that Zexion could be the force that calmed Larxene down, and she could kind of bring him out of his shell a little. Complimentary-like, right? Who knows if that ever came through in my writing; if I could obliquely create those kinds of subtle character changes I would be the bloody little genius. But I can't, but at least you can take heart in the fact that I thought about it, right? Legacy of this stage: Zexion's favorite book, "Grammar in the Modern Age". Originally used in the aforementioned scene, I salvaged the title and used it somewhere else in the story. Because how much more comically boring can you get?

Stage 3: Axel really is a Meanie: Ah yes, a stage that stuck. At first, I was considering keeping blood OFF of Axel's hands. Sure he was self serving, but it wasn't completely his fault, right? But then, he was just so popular and his sins so overlooked but the fan community, I decided, "No, he's the villain in this one. And to make things more frustrated to his fanbase, we are gonna make Lexaeus the sexually frustrated good guy! Huzzah!" Yeah, my brain works in unusual ways. Stupid nervous system.

Stage 4: The Happy Ending: I knew from the beginning that there was no way that Larxene and Zexion could survive. I wanted to make the pairing as logical as possible, so I simply could not save them. Or could I? Briefly, I considered the final scene being something along the lines of Zexion 'fading out of life and into Heaven', feeling himself become filled with emotions again and 'alive' (remember, this is funny cause this would be his death scene) and then seeing Larxene at the end of that fabled bright tunnel, the end. Everybody cheers, claps, makes noise and hoopla under the lindon trees. But then I decided this ending was a little too Deus Ex Machina for me, and really belittled the sufferings in their lives. So I went with the sad lives-sad deaths route. Sorry folks. It would have been like ending Romeo and Juliet with a smile had I done that. Except without the literary classic element.

**Themes 'o the Show**

Ah yes. Themes themes themes. If you have taken any amount of English literature schoolin' you will know that themes are big deals. Authors like writing themes. English majors like writing ABOUT themes. I like trying (and failing) to include themes in my story.

One theme would be music. I reference a lot of songs in the story, simply because they make a lot of sense to the plot, but later on I go a step further and make music the literal representation of the heart. (And you thought you were just reading fanfiction...). I thought because music can show such a wide range of emotions and how it has 'movement' to it, It would make a proper metaphor for the heart. Essentially the music is feeling (or showing feelings) that the Nobodies can't. So maybe it wasn't a theme at all. It was an extended metaphor. Crap.

Poetry is another reoccurring thing for a similar reason; it shows a lot of emotion in a little space, and it has a flow to it. I used (or I hope I used) poetry to represent Zexion more, because poetry and be so multilayered and ambiguous, just like Zexion. Trust me. Poetry is dark mystical. It baffles me.

Lightning SHOULD have been a theme, if I had the foresight to include it throughout. It represents Larxene pretty well if you think about it; fresh, exciting, bright but be careful or you get BURNED son! Oh well. Life goes on too...

**Things I Would Have Liked to Change**

For one, I wish I had done Larxene better. I feel like I almost wrote her right, but didn't quite get her on the money, so to speak. Boo creepy foot doctor, hurray beer.

I also wish that I had thought about themes to include throughout the ENTIRE story, not just the end. Themes should go through the entire thing.

I wish I was better at character development

I wish I didn't get bogged down in justification and logistics, to try and make the story believable.

**What's Next?**

Well naturally, I plan on continuing 'Stranger Than Fiction', which was briefly shelved while I concentrated on finishing up this series.

The next new series, well, I guess that is up to you. I have in my dirty little hands:

Axel x OC, set in the real world. Catch: OC is a regular human, and poor. And a college student.

Genre: Romance/Comedy

Riku in the real world (a 'lil x OC, but not much): Riku accidently connects Darkness to the 'real world', where he battles desperately to close the gate, with the help of a jaded, world weary teen. Angst! Drama! Comedy! Keyblades! Genre: Action/Comedy

And completely UN KH related

Pride and Pern: As the title alludes, a Dragonriders of Pern retelling of Pride and Prejudice I am sure that anyone who knows me is dropping dead from surprise here; I HATE P&P focusing on a female green rider who has a love/hate relationship with an arrogant bronze rider. Lo and behold romantic misunderstandings ensue! And dragons.

Well folks, I hope you enjoyed this little extra inning. Happy writing!


End file.
